


Accidentally on Purpose

by Crystalized18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalized18/pseuds/Crystalized18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drunken night, Alex meets her hot next door neighbor on accident. The rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where's My Apartment Again?

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction on these two! Let me know what you think! :)

I'm left alone with my thoughts as I'm  trudging down the sidewalk towards what I think is the way to my apartment. It doesn't help that I'm drunk. And alone. But It didn't start that way-- drunk and alone, I mean. I originally went the bar with my good friend Sydney and her boyfriend, Dom. 

Yes, yes. I know that was a mistake already; going to a bar with a friend and her boyfriend. But I was really pissed off at my boss and really needed at drink at the time. Plus, my fiancée  and I haven't been on the best of terms. Thus, adding to my desire to get drunk. 

Anyways-- Syd and Dom fucking left me at the bar, drunk off my ass. Was it expected? Yes. Am I still mad that it happened? Hell yes. It also doesn't help that their perfect relationship reminds me of my broken one with Serv. We're engaged to be married, although it doesn't seem that way with the amount of fights we've had lately. 

I finally walk up the steps in front of a door that I think is my apartment and start banging on the door. Syd and Dom snatched my key like the little shits they are, so I have no way of getting in my own apartment. Banging on the door will probably interrupt their "sexy time" they're probably having, but I don't care-- serves them right for leaving me at the bar.

I'm feeling smug as I hear a groan of disapproval and shuffling of feet walk towards the door. I'm already planning on what I'm going to say to Sydney when she opens the door. 

"Thanks for leaving my drunken self at the bar, best friend." 

"Oh? Are you mad that I ruined your fun time with Dom? Well too fucking bad you shouldn't have left me at the fucking bar!" 

"Oh, I didn't know you lived here now? May I come in?"  

But, it was in fact, not Sydney opening the door. And nope, it wasn't Dom either. It was a very attractive woman. A very attractive and sleepy woman.

"Um, yes?" 

Oh my god. Her voice is so sexy. Holy crap I was not prepared for this. Wait, I have a fiancée why am I thinking like this?

"I...um...I'm Alex." 

"Um. Hi Alex, I'm Tobin. I'm also wondering why you're banging on my door at 2 am," 

She gives me a small smile, but I could tell that she's a little annoyed. I feel guilty and really embarrassed for waking her up this early.

"Yeah, about that...I'm drunk, haha. And I live somewhere in this apartment building, but you see...my friend, Syd, and her boyfriend stole my key at the bar. So I have no way to get in my apartment, that's somewhere in this apartment building." God it sounds even more pathetic when I say it out loud. I cringe internally and hope she doesn't hate me. I wouldn't want such a hot enemy. Again?! Why am I thinking like this! Geez, keep it together Morgan! 

She let's out a chuckle and shifts her body between her feet. This is when I finally realize that this attractive stranger, Tobin (her name would be something hot like that, fuck), is wearing nothing but a long T-shirt. I stare at her muscular legs and my face gets red. Hopefully she doesn't notice me not-so-subtly checking her out.

"Well it seems like you're in a pickle," She laughs again and scratches the back of her neck.

I awkwardly laugh and shift my feet, "Yeah, I guess I am. Um, I'm going to go now," I start walking away. But I don't want to. Not because I have no where to go, but because I want to stay with Tobin. Or at least, stay looking at Tobin. I don't know why I'm so attracted to her-I've never been this attracted to a girl before. 

"Where would you go?" She asks. I turn around and watch her step out of her doorway and give me a pointed look. 

"Um, good question, haha. I actually don't know," I blush knowing that this situation is really embarrassing. 

She thinks for a minute before speaking again. And I take this moment to fully check her out. She's definitely an athlete with that body of hers. Maybe a soccer player, or a tennis player because of her really defined legs. And she's not attractive, she's gorgeous. 

Wait. I have a freaking fiancée, whom I'm supposed to marry in 5 months! I need to stop thinking like this! But do I really want to marry Serv? Are we really in love?

"Maybe you should just sleep with me? I-I mean like you should stay the night here...I-I mean like, sleep here. Since you can't get into your apartment. Or don't know where it is for that matter," She rubs the back of her neck and blushes.  I realized she's scratches her neck maybe twice while I've been in her presence. I wonder why...it's cute though.

I blush as well, but also I instantly get happy knowing that I have more time with Tobin, but I don't know why I would be so happy to spend the night with someone I just met. But something about Tobin makes me want to be closer to her, to get to know her, and to just be in her presence.

"I would love to. Thanks." I give her a smile and she returns one. Her smile is the biggest and brightest I've ever seen. My stomach fills with butterflies since her smile is directed to me. And automatically my smile widens even more if that's possible.

My anger towards Sydney, my boss, and Servando go out the window as I follow Tobin into her apartment, with her smile million watt smile still etched in my mind.


	2. Girlfriend or Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the nice comments! It really inspired me to write more. Hope you enjoy it! :)

I walk through Tobin's door and I'm hit with the cool air of her apartment. I shorten my steps to take a look around as I'm walking throughout her home. 

A small light is illuminating the kitchen, along with the hefty amount of dirty dishes in the sink. Hmm...maybe she's not at home very much. 

Tobin turns around and notices my gaze at the kitchen. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting company at 2 am so I haven't had a chance to clean up," She says and laughs sheepishly. Her laugh is just as beautiful as her, and her smile. 

I give her a soft smile, "Its totally fine! I'm sorry once again for barging in like this."

She shrugs her shoulders and laughs again, "No biggy." and continues to walk through the apartment. I see lots of cleats laying around, soccer balls, shin guards, tennis shoes, and a whole bunch of empty water bottles. So she is a soccer player! That makes her like, 10x hotter!

As I'm admiring the pictures on the hallway wall I trip over something on the floor. I catch myself before I completely fall and get up quickly, hoping Tobin wouldn't notice my embarrassing fall. But to my luck, she does and I see her trying (and failing) to conceal her laugh. I blush and brush non existent dust off of myself. I look down and see what I tripped over- a longboard. And she longboards too? How much more attractive could she get?! Ugh I need to stop thinking these thoughts! I'm straight and engaged!

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I really should clean up more here! I just don't have a lot of time to be home," She says, her eyebrows are furrowed with concern, and her cheeks are red from blushing. She reaches back and scratches the back of her neck (again). 

"I'm okay, if anything I'm a little embarrassed, but still in one piece. And you have nothing to be sorry for! You weren't expecting a guest at 2 am," I laugh at the situation and she returns a smile at me. Once again, butterflies erupt in my stomach. 

We finally make it to the living room, which is lit up by a TV that's hanging on the wall. It has the Sports Center channel on with highlights of soccer games playing. I look around carefully and I see more pictures with a bunch of different people, I'm assuming her teammates considering she's a soccer player. I realize there's a lot of photographs around her apartment. It seems like she's very fond of friends and family. I wonder if she's in a relationship...she is very easy on the eyes. My stomach clenches at the thought. I shake my head and direct my attention elsewhere. I notice she has a surf board leaning against the back wall, and once again I'm amazed on how athletic she is. 

She suddenly stops in front of the couch, "I'll be taking the couch. You can sleep in my room for tonight." 

Immediately I feel bad for taking her room so I try and argue,"No! Please, I'll take the couch, I already feel guilty for waking you up and disturbing you, please don't make me feel even more bad by taking your room!" 

She chuckles, "It's no big deal really, I was already sleeping on the couch." She points to the ruffled up blankets and pillow. 

I look towards the sofa and indeed see a couple blankets and a pillow.  One of the blankets had little rocket soccer balls all over it, and another was just plain blue. Adorable. Her cute blankets don't distract me from arguing though,"I insist on taking the couch,"

She laughs (she does that a lot, I've noticed), "You're not making this easy, Stranger Alex, but okay. You can take the couch. But, in return you have to stay the morning and let me make you breakfast. Deal?" She has a hopeful look in her face, and even though I know I have plans with Serv, I agree to the deal anyways. Plus, deep down I know I'd rather be with Tobin than with Serv at this point. Or is this just the alcohol talking?

"Deal!" I say, with a lot more enthusiasm one should have at around 3 in the morning. We shake on it, and the feeling of her hand in mine is so perfect, that I want to hold on to it forever. Our hands disconnect and she takes a step back, a small smile etched on her face. And I know for a fact, a smile is on my face as well.

"Hold up for just a sec. I'll be back in a couple of minutes okay?" She starts walking, towards what I'm assuming is her room. 

I take this as an opportunity to look around more of her living room. She had a lot of pictures of herself and this girl with a cute freckled face. She also has quite a few pictures of her and a girl with light blond hair and tattoos. I don't see a lot of pictures with guys, except for what seems like her brother and her father. Maybe she doesn't have a boyfriend after all. Although, there is a possibility she could be into girls. She does give off this chill-skater vibe. The though of her potentially being into girls excites me, although I don't know why.

In the middle of my thoughts I hear wood creaking and I look back to see Tobin walking back towards me with clothes in her hand. She herself also has pants on. Dang it. She changed.

"I figured you might be more comfortable sleeping in my clothes than in that dress," She smiles and hands me the clothes. Our fingers brush and I shiver.

"Definitely. Thank you so much! I don't think I would've last sleeping in this dress." She nods her head in agreement. 

"The bathroom is down this hall, first door to the left, if you want to change already." She informs me and points in the direction of the bathroom. 

"Awesome, thanks." I smile and head off that way. 

I walk into the bathroom and start changing, wanting to go back with Tobin as soon as possible. I don't pay attention to what I'm putting on, but something in the restroom does catch my attention. There's two toothbrushes in the cup. Does she actually have a partner? Does she live with somebody? Or does she just happen to have 2 toothbrushes? I shake these unnecessary thoughts out of my head and walk out the rest room with Tobin's clothes on. 

I walk back into the living room as I see Tobin frantically trying to arrange blankets and pillows on the couch. My heart warms at her attempt to make the couch a bit more comfortable for me. 

"Aw man, you didn't let me keep the cute blanket with the rocket soccer balls," I say with a pout on my face. 

She jumps a little at the sounds of my voice, but nonetheless turns around towards me with a smile on her face. "I got to know you a little better before I let you sleep with my favorite blanket." 

I laugh, and so does she. "Thank you again for doing this, you're such a nice person. If this would've been anyone else, I doubt they would've been anything like you." Literally, they probably wouldn't be any where near as attractive as she is. 

"It's no problem. I was pretty much awake anyways watching Sports Center," She says with a laugh.

I give her a smile and walk towards the couch setting my clubbing clothes on the floor. 

"Alright well, this where I leave you. The kitchen is right there, and is open 24/7. If you want anything, don't be shy. You already know where the restroom is. Oh, and don't forget about staying for breakfast tomorrow morning!" She gives me a big smile. 

"Trust me, I'll be here for breakfast. Thank you, again for doing this."

"My pleasure. Good night, Stranger Alex." She laughs and waves goodbye as she starts walking towards her room. 

I blush at her nickname for me and reply goodnight. 

Suddenly I see her head pop back behind the wall. "Oh one more thing, don't open the door for strangers, even if they're as cute as you." She wiggles her eyebrows and I hear her bedroom door shut. 

I can't contain the smile that's on my face for the rest of the night.

\-------------------------------------------

In the morning, I inhale the salty smell of the ocean, and I realize it's coming from Tobin's clothes, blankets, and pillows. I smile and dig my face deeper into the pillow, hoping to embrace more of this calming smell. One more thing to like about this girl: the way she smells. 

I suddenly feel like something is watching me. I keep my eyes closed and my face buried in the pillows. I listen closely and I can hear Tobin in the kitchen already cooking and whistling away. What could possibly be watching me? 

I open my eyes slowly, and come face to face with a girl. She has freckles all over her face and hazel eyes. I yelp , and get up quickly. The girl seems to be studying me, I realize then that she's the girl from a lot of Tobin's pictures. 

"Tooooobbbiiin, why is there a stranger girl sleeping on our couch?" She says narrowing her eyes at me. 

Our couch? So she does live with somebody! I blush at the awkwardness of the situation, and also at the fact that she caught me smelling Tobin's belongings. 

I guess Tobin heard me yelp, because she came running to the living room with a spatula and a plate in her hands. 

"What's going on?" She asks frantically.

The girl is sanding next to the couch, with her hands on her hips. "Well, for starters I walk into my house and I see some random girl sleeping on our couch," 

Tobin sighs,"Kelley, her name is Alex. And she's sleeping on the couch because she got locked out of her apartment last night, and I offered for her to sleep her the night." I silently thank her for not explaining the whole embarrassing story to the girl. 

Kelley seems to have a thinking face on and looks between Tobin and I a couple times. "Hmm, okay. So Toby, whatcha making for breakfast?" 

Tobin laughs and walks back to the kitchen, with Kelley in tow. I take this as an opportunity to use the restroom. 

Once I'm done refreshing myself, I quietly walk to the kitchen. I stop by the door when I hear Tobin and Kelley in conversation. 

"So, Alex huh? When did that happen?" Kelley asks. 

"Around 2 am last night." Tobin replies, and I'm pretty sure she's shrugging her shoulders.

"Hmm, okay."

There's a bit of silence before Tobin speaks up again,"Where were you last night? I was cold without you in bed." The last statement made my heart clench. So Tobin is indeed taken. 

"I was busy with some stuff." Kelley replies. 

"Mhmm, sure. Alex should be out from the restroom any minute. Can you serve her a plate, while I finish cooking?" Tobin asks. 

I cringe inwardly at her question. Of course Kelley wouldn't want to serve me; I was sleeping on her girlfriends couch, alone, last night. Plus I practically harassed her girl's blankets and pillows this morning! 

"Yeah, sure." Kelley replies, with no remorse in her voice. Huh, I guess Kelley doesn't hate me. Maybe I can do this. Plus, it's not like I have any feelings for Tobin or anything. I'm with Servando, after all. 

I walk into the kitchen and make my presence noticeable with a cough. Tobin turns around,"Oh hey Lex, good morning. Sorry about the interaction with Kelley this morning. She's a bit of a handful. You're plates on the table if you wish to eat already." 

I blush at her nickname for me and walk where she pointed. I see Kelley already devouring her food and my plate is sitting next to her, untouched. 

I sit down tentatively, not wanting to upset Tobin's girlfriend. 

Kelley's the first to start talking,"So, what's your intentions with my Tobito?" I choke on the piece of waffle in my mouth. 

"W-what do you mean?" I ask.

"I see the way you look at her. And I also see the way she looks at you. Is there anything going on that I should know about?" She asks, with a serious look on her face. 

"N-no there's nothing going on. She was just being a good person and helping me out last night." I tell her. It hurts to say that, because I do feel something for Tobin. I'm just not sure what it is.

"Okaaaayy, but as her girlfriend I would like to have her loyal." She replies, stuffing more waffles in her mouth. My heart clenches at her statement, my fears of Tobin having a girlfriend coming true. 

Just then Tobin walks in with a plate of her own. "Sorry I'm late to the party guys," She laughs and sits down next to me. 

For a couple of minutes the table is silent, and it's just us eating. Every once in a while, Tobin would look up and smile at me. I would return a smile, but out of the corner of my eye I would see Kelley watching us like a hawk. 

I'm the first one finished, and I walk over to put my dishes in the sink. I look and I see no dirty dishes in the sink and I smile, remembering last night. 

I walk back to the kitchen and say," Well I probably should get going. I need to find out where my actual apartment is and get ready for the day." I laugh awkwardly. 

Tobin stand up immediately,"I'll help you find your apartment!" 

I laugh at her enthusiasm, but decline her offer. "That's alright Tobs, I don't want to interrupt any more time with your girlfriend." I say with a sad smile. 

Tobin looks around confused,"What girlfriend?" I look over to Kelley and see her trying to stifle her giggles. 

"Um, Kelley?" I say, more as a question.

Tobin starts laughing, and so does Kelley. I stand there, confused.

"K-Kelley isn't my g-girlfriend! N-no way!" Tobin says in between laughs. 

My eyebrows furrow in confusion,"Kelley just told me y'all where in a relationship..." 

Kelley is still laughing, while Tobin on the other hand is sobering up. "Kelley is just being dumb. For some reason she likes to mess with people and say we're in a relationship." 

I start laughing,"Ohhh okay." I'm relived that I hadn't made a new enemy, but also happy that Tobin doesn't have a girlfriend.

Tobin walks closer to me,"So, will you let me accompany you to find your apartment now?" She's asks with a cute smile on her face.

"I mean, if you want to." I say with a smile.

"Definitely." She replies. We lock eyes for what seems like forever, before Kelley interrupts our moment by choking on her food.

Tobin goes to help her, while I gather my things to leave. I walk away with a smile on my face. I have a feeling Tobin has something to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter! I'm also thinking about doing a Tobin's POV, would you guys like that?


	3. Wait...You're my Neighbor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments! It really encourages me to write! Hope you like this one!

My clothes are neatly folded on the couch, causing me to smile at Tobin's sweet actions. There's a note on top of my clothes, and my heart beats with excitement knowing its from Tobin. 

I quickly pick it up and read it:

I didn't want to ask this in front of Kelley (you know why), but I was hoping we can get lunch together tomorrow? You've kind of grown on me ;) 

P.S Don't tell Kelley about this, she'll go crazy (once again, you know why) 

P.P.S You don't have to go...I just would really really really like it if you do :) 

P.P.P.S Not as a date of course!! Unless it's a friend date or something haha (is that a thing?)

-TH

I feel a large smile grow on my face, and my body buzzing with excitement. I start blushing, knowing that I'm going to have to see Tobin right now, to walk me back to my apartment (wherever it is). I grab my stuff quickly, stick the note in my pocket, and walk back to the living where Tobin is waiting by the door. 

"Ready?" She asks me, nervously. I smile because she knows I've probably already read and seen the note. 

I nod my head yes and reply,"Ready." 

She turns to open the door, but before she walks completely out she turns back around to yell out goodbye to Kelley.

I say my good bye as well and get,"By random girl that was sleeping on my couch! I'll more than likely see you again anyways!" from Kelley. 

I laugh and look at Tobin, who's blushing from Kelley's last statement. 

"So I'm guessing she knows you asked me to lunch?" I say.

"Probably," She replies while scratching the back of her neck. 

I laugh, and so does she. She turns around to lock the door, and after we start walking. 

"Soo...do you have any idea where you're apartment is?" She asks me after we were walking in comfortable science for a couple minutes. 

"Huh? Oh! Yeah my apartment number is 34 A." I tell her.

She looks at me in shock. I suddenly feel self conscious,"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Did you see what my apartment number is Alex?" She asks me.

"I was drunk remember? I had no idea who's door I was knocking on," I say   
laughing.

"Right!" She says laughing at the memory. "My room number is 32 A." She states calmly.

"Okay. That's nice to know Tobs, but right now we're trying to find 34 A." I say laughing.

Tobin stops abruptly and turns to look at me. "Lex, my room number is 32 A, and yours is 34 A. Do you know what that means?" She tells me, giggles escaping her mouth.

I suddenly feel like and idiot, and start blushing profusely. "Oh." I state in a small voice.

"Yeah, oh." Tobin replies, smiling at me.

I wave of emotions hit me; excitement, nervousness, happiness. Tobin lives right next door to me! 

After staring at each other, for what seems like forever, she breaks the silence,"Wait. Where are we?"

"Good question. I have no idea." I say looking around. 

"It looks like we're by the pool." Tobin says. 

"Yeah it does, the Laundry room is right down this hall. So that means we go this way," I say pointing to another direction. 

"Okie dokie, lead the way Lex, because I have no idea where I'm going." She says while laughing. Her laugh is so infectious, I start laughing myself.

After walking for a couple minutes I figured I'd get to know Tobin better by her some questions. "What do you do for a living?" 

She looks like she's in her own little world. She has this cute thinking face on, and she bites her lip. Eventually she answers my question. 

"I'm a professional soccer player for the Portland Thorns. And also the U.S Women's National Team." She says, saying last part with pride.

I'm quite amazed, not only is she a soccer player, she's playing professionally and nationally! That makes her way more attractive to me (and probably to some other people as well). 

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing! I can't believe my next door neighbor plays for the National Team!" 

She laughs,"It's not that big of deal really," She says humbly.

"Of course that's a big deal! And I had no idea you played for the Portland Thorns! I'll have to stop my one of your games," I say and throw her a wink. 

She bumps my shoulder and laughs,"We'll I'll be expecting you there now, no excuses." 

"What? Excuses? I've never heard of that word." I say joking around. She gives me a pointed look and continues walking.

"So what do you do Neighbor Alex?" She asks me.

"Well I do nothing that's as big as playing for the national team that's for sure," I say a little embarrassed. 

"Aw c'mon, I'm sure you do something interesting." She says.

"Nope. Nothing really exciting." 

"Are you a model?" She asks. 

"What? You think I'm a model?" I say shocked.

She blushes,"Yeah Lex, you're really beautiful." 

My heart feels like it's about to burst out of my chest. Tobin thinks I'm beautiful. I feel myself start blushing, and I'm lost for words. Serv never calls me beautiful. He calls me hot, and occasionally "sexy" in front of his friends. But never beautiful. I'm lost in my own world, but brought back to reality when Tobin speaks again with worry laced in her voice.

"Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry if I did. I-I don't know why I said that so suddenly." 

I feel bad for making her embarrassed, so I quickly reply," No no no! You didn't make me uncomfortable! I-I just really appreciated your comment," I say. I give her a soft smile.

"Okay good," She says relieved. "But what do you really do then?" 

"I work at a photography and video office. We create little commercials for sports and stuff. There's more to my job, but I don't really feel like going into detail, considering my boss is acting like a jerk right now." I tell her.

She nods in understanding. "That's actually pretty cool though! I have a thing for taking pictures," She tells me.

"Really? That's cool! Maybe you could show me them some time," I say. 

She winks at me. "Definitely."

By then we're already back to our original spot. I stop in front of my door and turn to face Tobin.

"Well, this is it." I say, nodding my head towards the door.

"Mhmm, indeed it is," She replies, an amused expression taking over her face. 

Before I even get the chance to knock on the door it swings open, almost knocking me in the face. 

"There you are Alex! I was wondering where you went last night!" Syd exclaims once she sees me. "I was so drunk last night! And I swear I told Dom to give you your key, but he was all like 'Nooo we'll just open the door when she knocks' but then you never did and I was getting so worried! You wouldn't answer your phone or anything! I was so close to calling the cops!" 

"Good morning to you too Syd," I say.

She looks at me and gives me a half smile before going back into a frenzy,"Are you okay? Where did you sleep? Did Serv pick you up? Did anything bad happened at the bar? I'm the worst best friend ever! I'm so so so sorr- whose that?" In the middle of her rant, she glanced behind me and saw Tobin.

I turn around as well to face Tobin and see her shuffling her feet in nervousness. 

"Uh hey, my names Tobin. I live right next door to Alex and uh...she crashed at my place last night." She says scratching the back of her neck. 

Syd gives me a pointed look with her eyebrows raised and mouthed to me "We'll talk about this later." 

I blush and invite Tobin inside, she accepts and we all enter my apartment. Syd tells me Dom already left and that she was just waiting for me to come home. As I walk walk into my living room I see Servando sitting on my couch. My heart beat quickens and I glance at Tobin, but I notice she's spaced out looking at a photo of my family and I on the wall. 

When Serv sees me he exclaims,"Alex! Babe where were you? I tried calling but you didn't answer." 

I cringe knowing that he definitely caught the attention of Tobin. 

"Un my phone probably died when I stayed with Tobin." I explain weakly.

He falters in his step and says,"Who?" 

Tobin walks froward and greets Servando with a handshake,"Sup, I'm Tobin." She has a tight smile on her face when she lets go.

"I'm Servando. Thanks for taking care of my girl," Serv says. 

Tobin's face falls, but quickly replies,"No problem dude." 

He walks over to me and plants a kiss on my lips. All that's going through my head is Tobin's expression when she realized Serv's with me. 

I quickly take a step back from Servando and try and meet Tobin's eyes, with no such luck. There's a thick silence between Syd, Tobin, Serv, and I. 

"Well, it looks like I should get going. Nice to meet you Syd, and you too Servando. I'll see you later Stranger Alex," Tobin says, and gives me a light smile. 

"Bye Tobs," I say softy. 

I watch her walk out the door, and immediately once she's gone Serv speaks again,"Alright well my boys want to meet up to play a game of pick up so I'm going to go. Bye babe,"Serv places a kiss on me cheek and walks out. 

Syd and I stand in the living room alone for a minute.

"What the heck just happened." She asks. 

I'm too confused with my feelings to answer her. 

\----------------------------------------------

When I wake from my nap, I know one thing for sure: I want to see Tobin again. I remembered I never directly answered her question about lunch. 

I get up quickly from the couch and start my way towards the door. Syd, who was watching TV at the time, looks up startled.

"Where are you going?" She's asks me, once she sees my hand on the door knob. 

"To see Tobs." I reply and head out the door. 

I knock a couple times on her door, but no answer. I take out my phone to text or call her, but I realize I don't even have her number. 

Disappointment fills my body. I suddenly get and idea and quickly run back to my apartment. 

Syd looks up again, startled by my rushed entrance,"What are you doing now? And stop scaring me, gee!" 

"Just writing a quick note," I say. I take out a pad and pen and write,

Tobs, 

I realized that I never told you whether I wanted to go to lunch with you tomorrow. I tried to visit you, but you weren't home. I tried to text you, but I don't have your number. This was the next thing I can think of (plus it's kind of cool). 

Yes. I would love to go to lunch with you tomorrow! 

Here's my number: xxx-xxx-xxxx

Don't be afraid to use it ;) 

-Alex

I fold the letter up and on the top I write, To: Tobin (NOT KELLEY!), on the front. 

I walk back over to her door, and slide the note underneath. 

Later that night, when I got home from my nightly run, I walk into my apartment and see a piece of paper on the ground, in front of my door.

On the top it said, To: Stranger Alex (A.K.A Neighbor Alex) 

I open it quickly and read it: 

I decided I would write you back instead of texting you because you're right, this is pretty cool :) 

Don't worry, I didn't give away your number to strangers ;) it is in my phone though 

See you tomorrow for lunch Lex! I'll be by your place at 1:00 :) 

-TH

P.S Kelley did read the note by the way. She won't shut up about it. Send help please 

My face has a full blown grin by the time I'm finished reading the note. I place it on my nightstand and head to sleep. A smile present on my face, and I go to bed thinking of Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind that I'm taking talex kind of slow. I really want them to build up together before I put them into a relationship. :) next update should be soon!


	4. What Are You Doing Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I wanted this chapter to be perfect, but I couldn't really find inspiration so yeah...this is all I got so far :/ sorry.

I wake up the next morning feeling good. I take a quick shower and put some comfortable clothes on before I make me way into the kitchen to make breakfast. 

I decided to make something light since I was going to lunch with Tobin later today anyways. The thought of going on a lunch date with Tobin brings butterflies to my stomach, even if it is just a "friend date". 

I eat my toast and cereal in silence, occasionally checking Instagram and Twitter on my phone. That's when I decided to check and search for Tobin on Instagram. 

As I click on her profile, I'm shocked to see she has almost 400,000 followers! Her profile is pretty much like her personality; it's pretty chill and low-key. She doesn't really post any personal stuff. I have the urge to like every single one of her pictures, but I feel like that would be too weird. So, I opt for liking my favorites. She has lots of photos of her and her national teammates, and many of sunsets and beaches. It still amazes me how she's so good at soccer, that she can travel the world to play. 

The comments are pretty cute too; most of them are little girls telling her that she's their inspiration. Others are a little more inappropriate, and I choose to ignore those. 

My thoughts wonder over to what Tobin could be doing now. Is she awake? Is she just as excited about lunch as I am? 

Suddenly my phone dings with a text message notification,

From: UNKNOWN

So, you're stalking me on Instagram huh Morgan?? 

I immediately know it's from Tobin, and I start blushing. I guess I wasn't so subtle about my stalking. 

I save her number on my phone and text her back, 

To: Tobs

Don't get too flattered, I just liked the pics with the beaches ;)

It takes her a minute to respond,

From: Tobs 

Yeah okay suuuure. Shouldn't you be doing something else? Like, I don't know...getting ready for our lunch? :))

I laugh and feel a bit relieved that she's just as excited as I am for our lunch together. I quickly type back a reply,

To: Tobs 

Hmm...what lunch?? 

I get a reply seconds later,

From: Tobs

Ha-ha very funny Lex :( 

I laugh at her response and send her back a winky face.

Seconds later there's a knock on my door. I internally panic, thinking that it's Tobin who is outside. I don't look anywhere near ready to see her yet!

I pay down my hair and brush non existent dust off myself and open the door. 

I see the person standing in front of the door. "Oh. It's you," I say with a disappointed voice.

Sydney looks at me with a shocked face, "Yeah...its me. Thanks for being so excited to see me." She says sarcastically.

I laugh and let her in. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Where you expecting someone else?" She asks me curiously.

I hesitate,"Um...no one really," 

She gives me a suspicious look,"Mhmm." 

I blush and ask,"Not that I don't want you here, but why are you here?" 

She laughs and sits down on the couch and pats on the empty spot next to her. "I said we were going to talk about last night, didn't I?" 

I sit down tentatively and ask,"What is there to talk about?" 

She gives me a look,"You know very well what I want to talk to you about."

I played dumb,"Mmmm...nope I have no idea,"

She sighs,"It has something to do with a certain person that you couldn't keep your eyes off of last night," She winks at me. 

"Syd, you only saw us together for like 5 minutes." I say exasperated, already knowing who's she's referring to.

"Doesn't mean I didn't feel the connection between you two!" She says smugly. 

"What connection?" I says curiously.

"Oh come on! You two were so attracted to each other." 

"Yeah right!" I pause for a second before saying,"Do you think Serv noticed?" 

Syd bursts out laughing,"Doubt it!" 

She quiets down,"But in all seriousness, do you feel something there Alex?"

I couldn't lie to my best friend. "Yes." I say softly. 

She gives me a blinding smile and says,"I knew it! I ship it!" 

I look at her confused. "You what?"

"I ship you and Tobin," She says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"What does that even mean?" I ask her.

"It means that I basically want you guys to get together,"She explains, like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Syd, I don't even know if I'm gay! Plus, I'm engaged to Serv!" 

"You don't have to be gay, Alex, you just have to like her." She pauses for a second,"And about Serv, just follow you're heart on that one."

I sigh and place my head in my hands," There was a reason I agreed to marry him Syd. I can't just end that because I feel something I've never felt before for a girl," I explain. "I love him." I say softly. 

I pick up my head and see Syd giving me a sad look. 

"It'll work out, Alex." She assures me. 

I give her a sad smile and nod my head.

We watch TV and talk about random things for about 20 minutes when I looked at the clock. 12:00 pm.

I shoot off the couch, startling Sydney again.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"I have a lunch date with Tobin at 1! I need to start getting ready!" I say.

"A lunch date, huh?" She asks with a smirk.

"Well, more like a meet up." I say.

"Don't you have dinner with Servando today?" She asks.

I stop in my tracks. "Oh yeah...Tobs and I are just going to lunch anyways. I'll be back in time for dinner," I say.

I walk into my room with Sydney in tow. 

"What are you going to wear?" Syd asks me. 

"I have no clue!" I lay on my bed and run different outfits I could potentially wear through my head.

"It's casual right?" Syd asks me while she rummages through my closet.

"Uh yeah. I'm pretty sure, you know Tobs, she seems like she's take me to a pretty chill place," I say.

Syd turns around and laughs at me,"No Alex, I don't know Tobin well enough to know that." 

I blush. "Oh yeah." 

Syd comes out a couple minutes later with a bundle of clothes in her hands. "Here, where this. It would be casually cute," She says with a wink. 

I laugh and take the clothes to the restroom to change into. Syd picked out some dark skinny jeans, a nice cream colored shirt, and some heeled ankle boots. I add a little necklace, put my engagement ring on, and a little make up. 

I walk out the restroom and Syd turns around and looks at me. She whistles and says,"Dang! You look good!"

I laugh and accept her compliment. The time on my bedside clock reads 12:55.

I panic and Syd reads my face quickly.

"What's wrong?" 

"I-I just feel so...nervous" I say.

"What could you be nervous about Alex?" She asks me.

"This is the longest time we're going to be together. I'm afraid I'm going to bore her with my boring life! She plays soccer for the freaking national team! She travels around the world! She surfs and longboards, and probably does other cool stuff! And I do nothing exciting! I stay in Portland and work!" 

Syd looks shocked at my sudden outburst. "Alex, calm down. She's the one who asked you to lunch remember?  She obviously wants to get to know you, okay?" 

I calm down slightly and thank her. 

There's a knock on my door and I quickly grab my phone. My heart is racing as I open my front door.

I see Tobin standings in front of me. She's wearing ripped jeans and a t shirt with a SnapBack. It's simple, but it looks amazing on her.

She gives me a big smile,"Hey. You ready?" 

I can't help but smile back and reply,"Definitely." 

I look behind me and see Syd's head poking from behind the wall and giving me smirk. She then motions for me to go. 

I smile and walk out the door with Tobin. 

"So," I say as we're walking doesn't the hallway side-by-side,"Where are we going to eat for lunch?" 

She bumps by shoulder,"We're going to my favorite place." 

"Which is..." I ask trying to get the answer out of her.

She gives me a cute smile and keeps walking on. I huff and keep walking along side her.

"So, how long have you and Servando been together?" She's asks me out of the blue.

I get nervous at the thought of talking to her about Serv. "Um...about 2 years I think." 

She chuckles,"You think?"

I nods sheepishly,"I'm really bad remembering dates." 

She laughs and opens the door to the parking lot for me. 

I start walking toward the car lot, but she puts her hand on my arm and stops me. Immediately my skin tingles at her touch. 

"What?" I ask startled at the sudden contact.

She shakes her head and smiles,"We're not taking a car. It's a little ways away." 

I look at her in shock,"So we're walking?" 

She laughs at my face,"Yes Alex! But it's okay, I think walking will be personal. Plus, it's beautiful outside."

I nod my head in agreement. It is beautiful outside. 

As we're walking down the town we ask each other silly questions. 

Tobin asks me a couple like, "What animal would you be?", "What country would you like to go to?","What kind of wedding are you having?", "What's your favorite color?","Would you rather have tons of chocolate or tons of sour candy?" 

I answer all of them: Dolphin, Brazil, summer wedding, pink, and definitely tons of chocolate. 

I ask a little more serious questions, wanting to try and get to know here a little better. "What do you like to do besides soccer?" 

She answers immediately with,"Surfing-anything to do with water really, reading my bible, and long boarding." 

I nod in response and remember the surf board and long board that's stored in her apartment. "What inspires you?" I ask next.

"God." She says simply. 

"If you weren't a professional soccer player, what would you be doing?" 

She thinks for a bit before answering," I feel like I'm doing what I should be doing." She laughs.

I laugh as well. We stop at a stop light and wait for a minute. Once we reach the other side of the street I ask another question,"What college did you go to?" 

She grins,"UNC baby!" 

I groan,"Nooo! You were doing so well!" 

She throws her head back an laughs. "Let me guess, you didn't go to UNC?" 

I scoff,"Heck no. I went to Berkley," I say proudly. 

Tobin gasps loudly and shakes her head,"Poor Alex." 

I laugh and shove her a little. 

Suddenly she stops laughing,"We're here," 

I smile and follow her inside the little cafe, eager to continue talking to Tobin and to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for this crappy chapter. The lunch will be next chapter though! :) thanks for all the lovely comments, it really makes me happy and wanting to keep going


	5. Who's Carmen?

Tobin walks into the little cafe and spreads her arms open,"Welcome to Carmen's Cafe!" 

I laugh and follow her through the maze of tables and chairs,"If I didn't know any better, I would've mistaken you for a hostess!" I say.

She turns and gives me a cheeky smile and wink. 

We sit down at a booth toward the back of the cafe. Tobin plops down on one side and motions for me to sit. 

I tentatively sit down.  "I take it you know this place well?" 

She shrugs,"Just a bit." 

I pick up the menu and glance over the options. There's small lunch items here: sandwiches, cheeseburgers, nachos, and shakes. I look over at Tobin and notice her just twiddling her fingers, not even looking at the menu. After a while, I see the waitress walk towards our booth and I see her face light up when she spots Tobin. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

Her steps seem to increase and she now seems to have a little pep in her walk towards Tobin and I's booth. "Hi Tobin! Long time no see!" The waitress says. 

Tobin's smile widens and she stands up to give the waitress a big, long hug. Do people usually give waitresses passionate hugs? 

"I didn't know you were back from camp so early!" The waitress says with a big smile.

Tobin laughs,"I sent you a text Carmen!" 

The waitress, Carmen, shrugged her shoulders,"You know me Tobs, I practically don't even own a phone."

'Tobs' nods her head in agreement,"Yeah that's true," She then turns to me,"Oh hey! Carmen, this is Alex, we met last night at 3 in the morning."  She says with a laugh. 

Carmen looks over at me with a questioning look, and I return a tight smile. 

Tobin speaks again, this time gesturing to Carmen with her hand,"And Alex, this is Carmen, she's one of my good friends."

Carmen laughs,"We're more than just good friends Tobs, jeez." 

I widen my eyes and give Tobin a confused look. But Tobin doesn't notice me looking at her as she's smiling at Carmen.

Tobin turns back to me after her shared laugh with Carmen,"Alright, let me rephrase that then. Alex, this is Carmen, she's like my sister." She says giving me a bright smile. 

For some reason all the tension and nerves escape my body. I look over to Carmen and give her a real, nice smile. 

"Like your sister?" I ask.

Tobin sits back down into the booth. She opens her mouth to respond, but Carmen beats her to it. 

"Tobs helped me establish this place. We met at UNC our freshman year and have been inseparable ever since. When I told her about my dream about opening a restaurant after college, she didn't hesitate to help me." Carmen says with a smile.

I look over to Tobin who's blushing and sticking her face in the menu. "Aww Tobs, who knew you were such a softie." I tease her.

"Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to help out a friend." She says cooly. 

Carmen lets out a puff of air. "This girl is too modest for her own good!"

I laugh and agree with Carmen. 

Carmen wipes her hands on her apron. "Alright, enough funny business, what can I get for y'all?" 

Tobin gives Carmen a wink,"I'll have what I always have." 

Carmen nods and writes something down on her pad. Next she looks over to me and I order a cheeseburger with a side of fries and a glass of water. As soon as Carmen leaves, I ask Tobin for more details about the story between them.

Tobin leans back into the booth and gives me a toothy smile,"Well, it all started when I ran into her while long-boarding to class my freshman year in college. She was so mad at me, and I didn't want to start college on such a bad vibe; so I followed her around until she agreed to let me treat her to lunch." I interrupt her story with a chuckle. Tobin laughed herself before continuing,"Later that day, I found out she was on the soccer team as well. I guess she saw there was no point in hating me since we're going to be teammates, so we started talking even more. I guess she really liked me, because she's been my one of my best friends ever since." Tobin finished with a big smile.

By the end of the story, Carmen comes back with our drinks. 

"Here you guys go. One chocolate shake for Tobs, and a water you, Alex." 

I look at Tobin and her shake my head,"Aren't you supposed to be a professional athlete? Why are you drinking a chocolate shake?" I ask, jokingly.

Tobin gives me a sly smile,"What Dawn doesn't know won't kill her," She says. 

"Who's Dawn?" I ask.

"She's our trainer." Tobin explains simply.

I nod my head in understanding and laugh at her childish ways. 

After a couple minutes of silence, or at least of Tobin slurping down her shake, I ask her another question,"What did Carmen mean by saying you helped establish this place?" 

She wipes her mouth,which previously had chocolate all over her lips, before speaking,"Well I kind of paid for the place." 

I look at her in shock,"You bought this place?"

She shrugs her shoulders like its nothing.

"That's really cool of you Tobs. Wow." I tell her.

She blushes, once again. "Yeah...well my career in soccer was staring taking off so a little extra money came in, and well...Carmen was a really good friend and helped me get through some stuff during college. I decided I needed to pay her back some how, and what better way then to get her started on perusing her dream?" 

I was curious as to what kind of 'stuff' Carmen was helped her out with, but decided it was probably best I shouldn't ask about it so soon. The distant look on her face made when she spoke about it made me make my decision.

Tobin looks up and meets my eyes. "How'd you get into photography and video making, Lex?"

My eyes widen in surprise at the sudden change of subject. "Uh, well..." 

Tobin notices my lack of words. "If you don't want to tell me, it's cool. I mean, we did just meet last night." She says with a small smile.

I shake my head. "No, no, it's not that, it's just I don't know how to say it, really." 

Tobin nods her head and takes a drink of her shake (that's almost empty).

I take a deep breathe, catching Tobin's attention, and begin talking,"Well, when I was younger, my dad would video tape everything. He video taped my birth, my first birthday, first word, first step; anything you could think of, he probably has a video of it." Tobin laughs, and I take a sip of my water before continuing,"My mom, dad, and I we were really close. We loved to be together all the time. Before I left to college I was stressing out super bad about what I wanted to major in, and what I wanted to be. The day before I left, my dad made us all sit down and watch every single video he took of us. It was so beautiful and emotional. It made me feel so happy and loved." I look at Tobin and see her smiling at me. "So that's when I figured out that I love photography and videos. And that I wanted to make people feel emotions through pictures and videos, just like my dad did." 

"Wow...that's amazing, Lex."

I shrug, and feel my cheeks heating up. "Thanks,"

I see Carmen walking towards our table with our plates of food. I look over at Tobin and she's glancing anxiously at our arriving food. I laugh and set my space up for the food.

"Here you go guys! On the house of course!" Carmen says giving us a big smile.

As soon as the plates set the table, Tobin is off and eating her nachos. I laugh and start eating my cheeseburger.

After a couple minutes of eating, Tobin suddenly looks up at me.

"We need to get ice cream after this!" 

I laugh at her sudden outburst. "Tobs, we're still in the middle of eating. How are you thinking about ice cream already?"

She shrugs her shoulders and continues scarfing down her plate of nachos.

Once we're both finished eating we made a little small talk until Carmen came back to the table.

"Alright girlies, I told y'all this would be on the house. What are you still doing here?" She laughs.

Tobin blushes,"We kind of got carried away with our conversation I guess." 

I nod,"Yup. I was explaining to Tobs how the Harry Potter movies are definitely better then the books." I say, giving Tobin a sly smile, knowing that this would drive her crazy. 

Tobin gasps,"Lex! I've already told you this, if there were no books, there would have never been movies!" 

I wave my hand at her,"Yeah, yeah." 

She huffs and looks at Carmen. "Don't you think the books are better Carmen?" 

Carmen laughs and gives me a wink. "I don't know Tobin...the movies are pretty great." 

Tobin throws her hands up in the air. "You guys are impossible! No ice cream for you Alex!" 

I look at her with my mouth open. "What?! No!" 

She laughs and shrugs her shoulders. "Say that Harry Potter books are better than the movies."

I narrow my eyes at her. "No." 

She looks at Carmen. "Well, this is it. I'm going to go get ice cream. I'll see you later Car." 

She gets up and starts walking to the door. Carmen yells out to her,"Bye Tobin...don't be a stranger!" 

Tobin throws a smile over her shoulder while she's walking and says,"Who me? Never!" And with that, she's out the door.

I look at Carmen, who's still standing at the end of the booth, cleaning up our dishes. "Did she just really leave me?" I ask her, shock evident in my voice.

Carmen laughs. "No, sweetie. She's probably waiting for you outside on the sidewalk. Tobin wouldn't leave you." 

I laugh nervously and gather my things to walk out. Carmen grabs my arm before I'm gone. 

"Tobin seems really happy with you. I hope you treat her right." And with that, Carmen walks away. 

I feel myself blushing, but I don't know why. I don't know what Carmen meant by that. Maybe, she was just warning me that I better treat Tobin right as a friend? 

I shake my thoughts and walk out the door. I see Tobin chatting with an older gentleman by the street light. I shake my head and laugh and her situation and walk over to meet her. 

"...and that's why you should get a chocolate shake from Carmen's Cafe. It's the best ever! Go in, tell the waitress that Tobin sent you, and you'll get it for free! Go on, try it!" Tobin tells the man. 

He eagerly walks off, and into the doors of Carmen's cafe. 

I walk up to her, laughing. "What was that all about?" 

She gives me a smile. "Just a little bit of promoting. Anyways, let's go get some ice cream, shall we?" 

I give her a smile,"We shall!" 

\----------------------------------------------

We walk and walk and walk, until finally Tobin stops in front of an ice cream parlor. 

After we get out ice cream (with an argument about which ice cream flavor is the best, along with which topping is better) we make it outside and start walking around. 

We're in the midst of laughing at one of Tobin's lame jokes when my pone starts ringing. I look at the caller ID and see Serv's name lighting up the screen. 

I give Tobs an apologetic look, and she gestures for me to take it. 

"Hey, Serv..." I say hesitantly.

"Hey Alex, are you ready for me to pick you up for dinner?" 

I freak out and look at my watch. It's almost 5:00. How could I have possibly spent nearly 5 hours with Tobin without realizing it? 

"Oh shoot! I'm not at the apartment!" I tell him.

"Well, where are you?"

I look over at Tobin, who is shuffling and acorn at her feet like a soccer ball. I smile at her and answer,"I'm with Tobin at the shopping lanes. I came out to have some lunch with her." 

"Lunch? It's been like 5 hours from lunch time,"Serv laughs,"And is Tobin that girl from yesterday?" 

I sigh,"Yes. And sorry, we kind of lost track of time I guess."

"It's alright Alex. I'll come pick you up in 30 minutes, yeah?" 

"Yeah, okay sounds good." I tell him. 

"Bye Alex...love you." 

"Bye Serv, love you too." And with that, I hang up the phone and turn to Tobin. 

"Was that Serv?" Tobin asks me. 

I nod. "Yeah, I totally forgot we had dinner plans for today." 

"So I'm guessing we're going to need to head back?" 

I nod, disappointedly. "Sorry for ruining the party." 

Tobin laughs. "It's no biggie. We'll just have to do it again."

"Definitely!" I say and give her a big smile.

"C'mon, the complex is about a 10 minute walk that way," She says, and gestures with her head. 

"Really? Again with the walking? Jeez when will it end?!" 

Tobin laughs again (I'm pretty happy with myself for making her laugh this much....I decided it's now my favorite thing to do) and says,"C'mon drama queen lets get moving." 

I smack her arm and follow her, a debate on whether walking or driving is better, already on the rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I've already got so many ideas for juicy chapters later! Buuuuut gotta build this relationship off slowly ;) hope you enjoyed!


	6. It's A Scheduled-Event-Type-Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner! For some reason I lost all motivation and time to write :( but I'm back and I hope you enjoy this short filler chapter! Don't worry though, things are going to be picking up very, very soon.

It's been about 2 weeks since my accidental 5 hour "lunch" with Tobin. She seems a little more distant, but then again we've both been kind of busy. I guess I was spacing out because the next thing I see is Servando's hand waving in front of my face. 

"Alex? You okay?" He asks.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah I'm good just thinking," I reply with a smile. 

He nods. "What are you thinking about?" 

I sigh. "Tobin." I say, shocking myself that I would admit that to him. But Servando doesn't seem fazed at the mention of Tobin-he just laughs. 

"What about Tobin?" 

I debate whether I should actually tell him the truth about missing her. I decided to kind of beat around the bush. "Well, it's just we haven't hung out in a while that's all." 

He smiles. "Ah okay. But Lex, she is a pro soccer player. Maybe she's just busy with training and stuff." 

I nod absentmindedly. Deep down though, I know that might not be it. 

"Maybe you guys should have a girls night or whatever. The guys and I were going over to the lake this weekend remember? I'd hate for you to be alone for that long here." 

I give Serv a smile. "You're right! I'll call her right now!"

Servando gets up from the couch and walks towards the door. "I'll let you get to it then. The guys and I have to go buy things for the trip. Don't know how long we'll be so don't wait up."

I look at him, upset. "I thought we were going out to dinner tonight? Just the two of us?" 

Servando turns away from the door and gives me a sheepish look. "Right...sorry Al, gotta reschedule that. Maybe when I get back from the trip, yeah?"

My shoulders slump. "Yeah, okay. Bye Serv." I say angrily.

Servando doesn't notice the tone in my voice and stalks out my apartment yelling a quick "Bye!" on his way out.

I sigh and grab my phone from the coffee table in front of me. Hopefully this phone call with Tobin will cheer me up. Just the thought of talking to Tobin puts butterflies in my stomach, replacing the hot fury that was occupying my stomach before.

As I click on Tobin's contact and the phone is ringing, numerous amount of thoughts cross my mind. 

What if she doesn't want to talk to me?

What if she doesn't want to hang out with me?

What if-- "Hello?" 

"Uh, Tobin?"

Tobin laughs. "Yes, Alex?"

Hearing Tobin laugh helps me relax a little bit. 

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"I..uh...actually have a game this weekend. Why what's up?" 

Disappointment fills my body. There's no way she can come over now. I was really looking forward to being alone with Tobin for a weekend.

"Never mind it's nothing," I say disappointedly.

"Lex...you called me for a reason. What was it?" Tobin says softly.

I sigh into the phone. "I just...I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this weekend? Serv is going to go out of town with his friends so I would be home alone and I know you're next door and all but I thought it would be cool for us to have a little sleepover you know? And we haven't been hanging out very much and I miss that and I don't know if it's because you're getting tired of me or if--" I hear a booming laughter on the other line and cut of my rambling. 

"W-what are you laughing for?" I say, slightly out of breath. I ignore that Tobin's laughter causing my heart to beat a little bit faster. 

"I-it's just that yo-you thought I w-was getting tired of you!" Tobin says between laughs.

Slightly embarrassed I say,"Well, it's just that we haven't talked very much or hung out so I just...you know...thought you didn't like me anymore or something." 

Tobin let's put another laugh. "Oh I definitely still like you Lex. And I'm sorry about the lack of seeing each other, it's just that it's my club's home opener is this weekend and Marks been working out butts off for it!" Tobin explains. 

My cheeks redden at Tobin's answer. "Oh." I say softly.

There's a moment of silence before Tobin speaks again. "So...you said something about a sleepover this weekend?" 

"Uh yeah. I was kind of wondering if you wanted to spend the weekend here in my apartment with me. Serv's going out of town so I thought that maybe we could catch up and stuff." I say nervously, but then add "but never mind that idea. You have your home opener this weekend." I say sadly.

"Who says I still can't come?" Tobin asks.

"What?" I say surprised.

"How bout this, you come to my home opener this weekend, watch us win, and then after that I can come over and have the sleepover. It'll be a late one, but it's better than nothing." Tobin says.

I immediately get excited. I still will be able to see Tobin! 

"Yes! That's perfect!" I say enthusiastically.

Tobin laughs. "It's a date! I-i mean like a event. Like a scheduled-event-type-thing." 

I laugh and agree with her. "Yes. I can't wait for our scheduled-event-type-thing!" 

Tobin chuckles. "Alright well I have to head off to training. See you this weekend. I'll text you the details later." 

"Okay then. Bye Tobs." I say fondly. 

"Bye, Lex." Replies Tobin.

I hang up the call and smile. Moments later I hear Tobin's door next door open and close. As she passes by my door she knocks a little tune on it before laughing and walking off. 

I have a big grin on my face as I lie back on the couch. This weekend will be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next chapter ready (which is the sleepover) & let me tell you...something big happens ;) hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think...and any suggestions!


	7. Sleepover pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as I was editing the chapter I realized how long it was. So instead of making y'all wait until I finish editing the whole thing (which would've taken a while, trust me) I decided to just cut the chapters into 2 parts. Sorry for the lack of Talex in this one, but don't worry, the next chapter is all Tobin and Alex :)

After what seemed like eternity, Saturday finally came. I woke up feeling really jittery and excited for the day. I felt like a little girl again, being excited to see my crush-except Tobin isn't a crush, of course...just a good friend that I'm excited to spend time with. 

Earlier in the week Tobin texted me her details about her game. I don't have any Portland Thorns spirit wear, so I decided that I should probably go shopping to get some gear for the game. Apparently, Tobin got me tickets to sit with the Rose City Riveters and I don't want to be the only one not decked out in thorns wear. Luckily I won't be alone; Syd wanted to go to the game too, so she and I are going to spend the beginning of the day shopping and then head to the game later.

As soon as I got out of bed my phone rang. I looked at the ID and saw that Syd is calling me. Quickly, I answered the phone and started walking towards the bathroom to pee. 

"Hello?" 

"Heyy Al whatcha doing!?" Syd exclaims in the phone.

"Getting ready for the day, Syd. 'matter fact, I'm doing my morning pee." 

"Alex! TMI girl!" 

I laugh into the phone. "Well you wanted to know what I was doing so..." 

I hear Syd grumble on the other line. "In didn't mean tell me you're peeing, jeez." 

I let out another laugh before asking," What'd ya call for Syd?" 

"I just wanted to make sure we were still on for today? You know the whole shopping thing to get stuff to rep your girl." I can practically feel Sydney smirking through the phone.

"She's not my girl, Syd. But yes, we're still going shopping." 

"Mhmm, not your girl yet." 

Before I can reply Sydney adds, "Anyways, I'm on my way to your place, so start getting ready. Don't take too long in the pooper." 

"Ha-Ha very funny." I say sarcastically.

Sydney laughs. "Bye Alex."

I mumble a bye before getting up and washing my hands to finish my morning routine. I quickly put on some jean shorts and a T-shirt before heading to my kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. 

In the middle of eating my cereal and mindlessly scrolling through Instagram, there's a loud knock on my door and a loud voice. "Aaaaalex! You better not be in the pooper still! Come open the door!" 

I shoot up from my chair, knowing full well that my neighbors could hear Sydney yelling about me being in the bathroom. (thankfully Tobin is out with her team for the game and not home to hear her)

I swing open the door and I'm met with a smirking Sydney. 

"Hello Alex, nice of you to let me in." She says and walks right passed me and into my apartment.

I shake my head at her and simply say," Hi Syd." I follow her into my living room before plopping myself down on the couch. 

Sydney gives me a look. "What are you doing? We need to go! It's already 12 and Tobin's game is at 5! Get up." 

I sigh and flop further down into the couch. "Ugh, you're right."

Reluctantly I get up from my comfy couch, but then I remember that this all for Tobin and suddenly I have a spring in my step. "Let's go!" I say grabbing my car keys and heading out the door. 

\----------------------------------------------  
We arrive at the shopping center. Immediately Syd and I rush into the local sports shop because Sydney took 2 wrong turns on our way over here (even though she claims she did no such thing) and our time was running out. 

As we walk into the store my eyes widen at the amount of people inside. 

Frantically I look at Syd. "Syd! There's so many people! How are we going to get what we need and out of here in time?!" 

"Don't worry about it Al, lets go get some things before it's too late." 

I nod and follow her into crowd of people. Sydney and I go up to a worker to ask where we could by Thorns jerseys. 

"Hi, we were wondering where we could get some Portland Thorns jerseys?" Sydney asks.

The worker smiles at us and says, "Ah, yes they have a game today don't they?"

Syd and I nod. "We should have some in stock in the back. Here, follow me." 

We follow the worker, Dan, through the maze of people and to the back of the store where there are tons of red Portland Thorns shirts, jerseys, scarfs, flags, and posters. 

Dan stops and turns to look at us. "Is there anyone in particular you want?" 

"Tobin Heath."I answer immediately.

I see Syd give me a sly look from the corner of my eye. I roll my eyes. Dan starts to look through the numerous amounts of jerseys before looking back at me and Syd, empty handed.

"It seems like we've run out of the Heath jerseys." Dan tells us.

My eyes widen and I look over to Syd. "You've run out?" I ask, surprised and slightly worried.

Dan nods. "Tobin's jersey is most popular. Any Tobin Heath merchandise is the most popular, really. I can check in the back, but I'm not sure if there will be any left." 

I didn't know Tobin was so famous. I knew she had a lot of fans, her Instagram followers definitely proved that, but I had no idea she was this well known. 

Sydney answers once she sees I'm in my own little world. "That would be wonderful. 2 medium Tobin Heath jersey's if possible please." 

Dan nods and walks off through the back door. I turn to Syd even more frantically. "What if I can't get the jersey Syd? I have to have her jersey! I can't show up to one of her games and not have her jersey!" 

Syd laughs. "Calm down, Al. It will be okay. If we can't get her jersey here then we'll just go to another store." 

"But we don't have time to go to another store! It's already 3 and I still have to get ready. I have to look good for To-"

Syd's head, which was previously browsing through the posters on the stands, snaps towards me before I can finish my sentence. She's gives me a smirk. "You have to look good, huh Al? Who do you have to look good for?" 

My cheeks redden. "Th-that wasn't what I was going to say."

Sydney moves closer to me, her smirk still present on her face. "Then what were you gonna say Alex?" 

"I-uh-" 

Thankfully, Dan comes back with two red Thorns jerseys in his hands. 

"Here you guys go. Took some searching, but luckily I was able to find some." 

As soon as the jersey was in my hand I felt relief flood through my body. "Thank you so much!" I said to Dan.

"No problem! Hope you guys enjoy tonight's game."

Syd and I walk off to the cash registers, but not before we stacked up in face paint and flags. I even got myself a Tobin Heath poster (for her to sign, obviously...)

We stood in line behind a group of guys who looked like they were also buying Tobin Heath jerseys. The thought of her being known and successful in her sport made me smile. Until, I heard what they were saying. 

"-I know dude! She's so hot and chill. Plus she's a beast on the field!" Said one of the guys wearing a Portland thorns SnapBack. The other guys in the group nod in agreement.

"She is hot, but I'm pretty sure she's gay, bro." One of his friends replied. My eyebrows furrow. Who are they talking about?

"No way! She's definitely straight. Tobin's way too hot to be gay. Plus wasn't she dating that Santos guy?" Said the first guy. My stomach clenches. They were talking about Tobin? And who's Santos?

I look over to Syd and see if she's paying any attention to the conversation that was happening in front of us. When I see that she isn't, I poke her side and gesture my head to the guys. She looks at me confused but once they start talking again, she understands and listens in with me.

"Either way, gay or not, there's no way Tobin would go out with you." The second guy says, causing the rest of group of guys to laugh. 

The first guy smirks. "We'll see about that. I am going to be meeting her after the game today. And just because you don't believe in me, I won't be getting y'all any autographs." The group of guys laugh again, and do that 'man tap' on the guys shoulder. 

Sydney looks over to me. "Are they talking about your Tobin?" She whispers.

I nod my head still trying to comprehend the conversation. Tobin wouldn't go out with that guy. Would she? The thought alone sends my stomach churning in anger. I didn't notice Syd address Tobin as mine until she looked over to me with amusement. Immediately my cheeks heat up. "T-that's not fair. I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying." 

Syd smirks. "Mhm. Sure." 

We finally get the the register to check out. Once we get back to our car, I ask Sydney. "Tobin wouldn't go out with that guy, would she?" 

Sydney glances at me as we're driving out of the parking lot. "No offense, Al, but why would it matter to you." 

My head snaps to look at Sydney. She's right. Why would it matter to me? I know what's Syd's trying to do by asking me that. She wants me to tell her that it does matter to me. That I don't want Tobin do go on a date with some other person. That I didn't like other people calling Tobin hot. But I don't say that. Instead I look back to the front and say "You're right." 

The ride is silent the rest of the way home. (Except for when I point out to side that she took a wrong turn-again)

___________________________

We finally arrive to my apartment and rush inside to get ready.

"We only have an hour to get ready!" I say rushing into the bathroom while Syd trails behind me into my room to start changing. 

"Alex, Alex, Alex. Relax. We've still got time. Plus, we're only like a 10 minute walk away from Providence Park."

"I know, I know. But we still have to wait in line outside, and get into the stadium, and then get food; which the lines are going to be hell for that too! Plus we'll have to get to our seats and before that maybe use the restroom because there's no way I'm going during the game. Plus I really want to say hey to Tobin before the ga-ow!" Sydney stops my rambling by throwing one of her shoes at my head. 

"What the heck was that for?!" I yell,   
rubbing the sore spot on my head. 

"That's what you get for rambling. Now shut up and come here so I can do your makeup." Sydney yells from my room.

I rolls my eyes and go to Sydney. 

At 4:30 were finally done. Sydney does the fastest makeup I've ever seen her do, and we get dressed in record time. Much to Sydney's dismay, I have a red and black soccer ball on one cheek and a #17 on my other cheek. (It ruins my artwork of perfection, said Syd)

I'm wearing Tobin's jersey with a pair of shorts and some black and white Nike tennis shoes. My hair is down and straight (although I'm sure I will be putting it up some time during the game) with a red bandana holding it back. Syd's outfit is similar to mine except she has a Portland Thorns flag tied to around her shoulders and no bandana or face paint. 

After taking a couple of selfies we head out the door and to Providence Park.

___________________________ 

The crowd was crazy tonight. Apparently they're playing FC Kansas City and they really needed the 3 points. 

The atmosphere with the Riveters was amazing! There were numerous amount of posters for all the players and amazing banners. Before the game even started, they had Syd and I dancing and tired. I saw multiple little girls with Tobin gear and even quite a few for an Allie Long and Sinclair too. 

Once the teams walked for warmups I couldn't take my eyes off the field. Well, mainly one specific person. I watched Tobin do a sick move during one of the keep away drills and I was in awe. I couldn't wait to see what she could do in the game. 

Right before they went back into the tunnel for the anthem, I see Tobin look up into the stands and search the seats of the Riveters section. Is she looking for me? My heart beat speeds up as her eyes come closer and closer to me. Finally, she locks eyes with me and gives me a blinding smile that makes my stomach go crazy. For what seems like forever we stare at each other like we're the only two people in the stadium. Until one of her teammates comes up from behind and jumps on her back, causing our connection to break. 

A ghost of a smile is on my lips as I sit back down next to Syd. I didn't realize that I stood up during our little moment. Apparently, it didn't go unnoticed by Syd as she gives me one of her reoccurring smirks. 

"I saw that." She mumbles as she takes a sip of her beer.

I roll my eyes and lightly smack her head, causing some of her beer to splash her face. 

The teams finally take the field and I'm on the edge of my seat. Moments before they did the player introductions and I was happy to hear the crowd cheer the loudest for Tobin. 

Sydney looks over to me and grins. "You ready?" 

"Hell yeah!" I say putting up my beer. 

The whistle blows, and the game is on. 

___________________________

It's the 30th minute and the game is still tied at 0-0. Both teams are going at it hard and have had equal amounts of possession and chances for goals. I can see that the players are getting frustrated; the tackles and physical plays are getting kind of intense. Tobin, especially, seems to be very frustrated. She's wearing the captain's armband, and I wouldn't be surprised is she's feeling all of the pressure at the moment. I also admit that seeing Tobin as captain is very attractive. Although I wouldn't admit it out loud. 

Even though the game is tense, the crowd is definitely still into it. Anytime Tobin does a crazy, sick move the crowd explodes into cheers. (Which, happens almost all the time Tobin gets the ball)

The first half ends and I watch the players run off the field. Seeing the look on Tobin's face made me want to jump the stands and go comfort her. Unfortunately, I can't. 

I feel a jerk on my shoulder and turn to look at Sydney. 

"Aren't they the guys from the store?" Sydney asks and points to the direction where the players tunnel. 

I squint my eyes and look. "Yeah. They are."

"Isn't that the place where you can meet the players and get autographs?" She asks, glancing at me. 

I tense. "I think so."

Before Sydney can reply the teams are already coming out and positioning on the field.

"C'mon Tobs!" I yell out. I'm not sure is she can hear me, but I'm 100% I saw Tobin smile after I yelled. 

The game seemed to become 10x more intense than before. For some reason Kansas City's Desiree Scott keeps on roughing up on Tobin. I don't like it at all. Fortunately, Tobin doesn't seemed dazed by the pressure at all and just continues to juke her out just like all the other players. In the 67th minute Tobin had a huge breakaway from a great through ball in from Horan. It seemed like she was going to take it all the way to goal, but then out of no where Scott comes in from the side and slides straight into Tobin's ankles. My breath hitches as Tobin goes to the ground in pain while the crowd yells in disapproval.

I stand up from my seat as I watch Tobin stay on the ground. "THAT'S A RED CARD REF!" I yell out along with some other people. Sydney looks over to me with shock on her face. I'm not usually one to yell out like that.

I'm infuriated when I see Scott get away with just a yellow. Eventually, Tobin gets up and jumps around on her ankle. My breathing relaxes once I see she's okay. Allie Long is set to take the free kick which is just outside the 18 yard box. I grab Sydney's hand out of nervousness. "C'mon...c'mon...c'mon..." I whisper as Allie is setting herself up to kick. 

The refs whistle blows and Allie kicks it straight to goal. I yell and jump up as soon as the ball goes to the goal, but then it hits the post and bounces right back out. Everyone is on their feet watching as Lindsey Horan collects the rebound and settles a pass to Tobin, who is on the right flank by the corner flag. 

I hold my breath as I see Desiree Scott go over to defend her as well as another player. Suddenly, Tobin does an amazing in the air snake move and pops the ball right over the two FCKC players for a cross where Long is able to get the header to hit the back of the net. 

Syd and I jump up and down screaming and yelling along with the other Riveters and fans around the stadium. I see Allie Long run over to celebrate with Tobin, jumping on her causing Tobin to fall. The team mobs the two players and out of all the smiles, I could see Tobin's big, bright grin stand out from them all. 

As the team runs back to midfield to reset, the reply of the goal is played. Once Tobin's move is shown again, the crowd goes wild chanting Tobin's name. Syd and I join in too. 

After another 30 minutes of stressful defending and possession, the ref blows the whistle signaling the end of the game. The crowd erupts in cheers for the win and I can't help but join in as well. 

I try to find Tobin on the field, but I can't see her with all the jumping bodies in front of me. Eventually the crowd starts to simmer down as the player go around for handshakes. 

The thorns players come over to the Riveters area and I immediately spot Tobin. As they do their wave and celebration Tobin and my eyes never leave each other. I can feel Sydney looking over at me, but I'm way too excited to even freak out about it. 

"Good game!" I mouth out to Tobin. 

She grins. "Thanks stranger." She mouths back. 

Eventually the players walk around the stadium to greet and sign autographs for the fans. I watch Tobin as she approaches the group by the tunnel. My stomach clenches as I see her talking and laughing with the guys from the store today. I see her sign autographs for them and try to walk away to some other fans, before the guy that was wearing the SnapBack yells for her attention again. 

"Hey, Al so you wanna go back to the car? The traffic to get out of here is going to be a bitch and we need to meet Tobin back at the apartment." Sydney asks me. 

I wave my hands at her to stop talking to me so I could try and make out what was happening between the dude and Tobin.

I see the guy start talking to Tobin and see her already flushed cheeks turn even darker as he keeps talking. My stomach drops. Maybe she does want to go out with him. 

To my surprise I see Tobin shake her head no before giving once last smile and walking away. The guy standing there looks a little bit shocked, embarrassed, and in awe. The group of guys around him are laughing his failure along with him laughing at himself as well. Relief floods through me. She said no! She's not going on a date with him! I instantly get happy and turn to Sydney.

"What was that all about?" She's asks me. 

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go, we have to be back before Tobin." I say as I drag Sydney out of the stands and the stadium. 

___________________________

I speed back over the my place so I have time to freshen up before Tobin gets there. 

About an hour after Syd and I arrive back there's a knock on the door. My stomach is in knots, already knowing who it is.

I rush over to the door (knocking Sydney onto the couch in the process) and open it to reveal Tobin Heath. She's dressed in simple torn jeans, a Nike sweatshirt, and some flip flops. Her hair is damp from her shower and she has on a SnapBack. It shouldn't look all that good, but on Tobin she makes it look amazing.

"Hi." I say, smiling.

She smiles back at me. "Hello Neighbor Alex. I heard there was a little party going on so I thought I might grace this place with my presence." She says. 

I laugh and open the door wider to let her in. "Well why don't you come in then?" 

She grins. "Gladly."

As we step inside I see Syd texting someone on the couch. I clear my though to get her attention. She looks up at me with a confused expression on her face. I clear my the light again and gesture to the door slightly with my head. She understands this time; she gets up quickly from the couch. "Hey Tobin! You had a great game today! You're moves were so sick! Anyways, I have to go make Dom some Mac and cheese so I'll be on my way now. Bye!" And like that, Syd's out the door. Tobin didn't even have a chance to comprehend what she said, much less say hi.

"Well that was strange." She says chuckling as she sits on the couch.

I shrug my shoulders. "Sydney is a strange person." 

She laughs and agrees with me. I ignore the effect her laugh has on me. 

"So what'd ya say we get this party started?" Tobin says getting up from her previous spot in the couch.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Junk food, duh." She says,walking toward my front door. 

I laugh and follow her. "Aren't you a professional soccer player? Shouldn't you be eating...I don't know...healthier?" I say with a laugh as we walk out the door.

Tobin turns around and looks at me with her hand on her chin. "Hmm...I feel like you've asked me that before." 

I realize then that she's right. "Yeah I have. It seems like every time you're with me, you're eating some unhealthy food." 

Tobin starts to slow down to walk next to me. She bumps my shoulder. "Guess you're just a bad influence for me Lex." 

I gasp and hit her arm. "Am not!"

"Ow! I'm just kidding Al, dang!" Tobin laughs. 

I roll my eyes at her. "Where are we going anyways?" I ask as we enter the parking lot of the apartment complex.

Tobin send her famous smile my way. "Why thank you for asking Alex; we are going to Walmart to get some junk fooood." 

I laugh at Tobin's enthusiasm. "Oh no." I say. 

"Oh yes." Tobin says as she gets into her car. 

I smile and get into the passenger seat. It was going to be one long night, but I'm not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Next chapter with all the Talex and the big thing will be up soon, promise! And thank you so much for the comments, they really encourage me to write and edit faster so I can get these chapters to y'all!


	8. Sleepover pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait...it's almost summer break and this grading period is stressful with all the tests

Once we arrive at Walmart all hell breaks loose. 

Tobin is dragging me through the doors of the store, giddy with excitement. "C'mon Lex! You need to move faster before all the other people get the good stuff!"

I laugh and allow Tobin to pull me into the store. "Relax Tobin, I'm sure Walmart won't run out of all the 'good stuff'."

Tobin lets go of my hand and I automatically wish she didn't. Her hand was warm wrapped around mine and it made me feel all giddy. Reality crashed down on me once my phone dinged signaling I got a text. It was from Serv and he was asking how I was doing. Shakily, I reply that I'm doing fine with Tobin.

Speaking of Tobin, as I look up from my phone I see that she's absorbed in the unhealthy amount of food stacked on both sides farther down the aisle from me; looking like a kid in a candy store. She's making this cute little thinking face (how she can be cute and have that prominent jawline I have no idea-but hey, I'm not complaining) with her eyebrows scrunched together slightly and her lips  slightly puckered.

I stop in my tracks and just admire her. Suddenly, Tobin's head turns to look over at me and I blush, having been caught starting. Instead of teasing me or staying anything about it, she gives me a soft smile and we just look at each other for what seems like forever. 

Unfortunately, it doesn't last forever. Tobin breaks our stare and yells out to me,"There's a bunch of food! Come help pick out some stuff." 

I laugh and make me way over to her. "How do you have so much energy after playing a game like that?" I ask her.

She shrugs her shoulders while inspecting a box of popcorn. "Glukos." She says as she turns to me with a giant grin. 

I don't know what she's talking about, but opt out for not asking her. Instead, I grab a pack of extra buttery popcorn and put it in the basket.  

Tobin looks over to me. "I just put in a box of popcorn, Alex." 

I laugh. "So?"

Tobin gives me a big smile (making the butterflies in my stomach go wild),"I like the way you think."

\----------------------------------------------

About an hour later (probably more considering the amount of times Tobin was stopped to give autographs) we are loading the car with bunches of snacks. I asked Tobin, again, whether her coach would be okay with all this junk food,but she just lifted her shirt-exposing her toned stomach- and said,"I think I'm okay." I still can't get that image out of my mind-not that I want to, of course.

We're back at my apartment, organizing all the sweets onto my dining room table. A couple minutes later once we finish, we stand back side by side and admire our work. 

"What are ya going to go for first?" Tobin asks me, eyeballing the food. 

I tap my chin. "I'm not sure. I'm thinking about having some chocolate covered strawberries..." 

I see Tobin's face light up from the corner of my eye. "Chocolate covered strawberries sound awesome! Plus, there's some fruit incorporated there so it's a little healthy right?" She says.

I laugh. "Oh yes, strawberries smothered in chocolate is 'a little healthy'." 

She chuckles and grabs the chocolate pellets while I reach for the fruit. As we walk into my kitchen Tobin starts giving our directions.

"I'm practically a professional strawberry cutter, so I'll do that while you melt the chocolate, yeah?" She tells me, giving me one of her famous smiles while grabbing by the package of strawberries from my arms. 

I shrug and snag the container of chocolate from her grip. "Sure thing, Chef Heath." I start walking towards the stove, but quickly turn around to snatch a strawberry from the container.

"Hey! Don't eat the unfinished product!" Tobin yells at me as she's swatting my hand away. 

I give her a sheepish smile and go to the stove. 

After a couple of minutes of "cooking" (which consists of me stirring chocolate in a pot while I scream at Tobin to stop dancing and singing Taylor Swift with the knife) I turn to see Tobin almost done with cutting the strawberries. On the other hand, my chocolate is at a pretty good consistency to start the dunking. 

"Hey look Lex, I'm all done!" Tobin says turning to face me as she shows me her bowl full of perfectly cut strawberries. 

I giggle at Tobin's excitement over her strawberries. I pick up the spoon I used to stir the chocolate to show Tobin that the chocolate's melted as well. 

Unfortunately, I forgot that the melted chocolate was really, really melted. So when I flung the spoon up in the air to show Tobin my accomplishment, all of the chocolate on the spoon landed on Tobin.

Her eyes widen as the chocolate hit her skin. It was over her nose, mouth, a little on her neck, and splats of it was on her clothes. 

"Alex!" Tobin screeches. 

I cover my mouth to stop from laughing. Once again, that doesn't work so well either. "I-I'm sorry T-Tobin!" I say in between giggles. 

She gives me a glare and gets the packet of uncut strawberries and starts pelting them at me.

"Hey, hey! Watch the face...watch the face! Ow! Tobin that was my butt, Jesus! How do you have such good aim?!" I scream as I run around my apartment with Tobin chasing me while shooting strawberries at me like some sort of COD game.

I leap over the couch and hide until I know it's safe to come out. I peek over the top of the couch-big mistake. Next thing I knew, a strawberry hits me straight in the middle of my forehead.

"OW! Tobin what the hell?! You're a soccer player not a FUCKING SNIPER!" I yell at her as I jump over the couch again. 

Tobin is too busy laughing her ass off to notice me running at her full force. 

"Oomph! Aleeeex you weigh a ton!" Tobin grumbles from under me with her eyes closed from the impact. 

I'm too busy staring at her below me to reply back. I guess she notices my silence and she opens her eyes to see my face inches above hers. 

Just like in Walmart, we stare at each other for what seems like hours. I don't think about the chocolate on her face (although it does make her look cute), I don't think about the huge red spot the strawberry probably left on my forehead from Tobin going all call of duty on me...I don't even think about Servando or the wedding. Instead I think about fact that Tobin's face is so close to mine that I can practically feel her breath tickling my cheeks, that our bodies are so close together I can feel her heart thumping as she can probably hear mine, and that there's nothing more in the world I want than to just close the distance between us and kiss her. 

And for a moment, it seems like we are going to just do that. I see her leaning to me, and I feel myself leaning in as well. My heart rate increases the closer I get to her lips. I see her eyes flutter close and mine start to close as well.

My heart is nearly jumping out of my chest and my body is on fire. Until-my phone starts ringing, startling the both of us into banging out heads together. 

"Shit!" I yell out as I roll off of Tobin to clutch my head.

"Ow! Fuck!" Tobin says as she holds her head in her hands while getting up from the ground. 

I walk over to my phone, the moment before long gone. 

"Hello?" I ask, wincing.

"Hey girl, it's Syd. I wanted to know how your night with the hottie is going?" She asks. 

I groan into the phone. Sydney is the one that "ships" us the most, yet she has no idea what she just interrupted. 

"It's going fine Syd. And don't call her that." 

"Fine, fine don't tell me anything then. Why do to you sound so out of breath? Oh my gosh did you-" 

"No! We didn't! Thanks to you." I mumble the last part, so she didn't exactly hear me. 

I can practically feel her smirking on the other side of the phone. "Mhm okay. Well I got to go. I'll call you tomorrow Al. Be ready to tell me everything!" 

"Yeah, yeah. Goodbye Syd."

I hung up the phone and bang my head against be wall. If I'm supposed to be in love with Servando, why do I have such a strong attraction to Tobin?

___________________________

I walk back into the kitchen to see Tobin holding a bag of frozen peas to her head while dunking strawberries in the chocolate. 

"Hey Al, you made it just in time. There's a couple more left to dunk."

I smile and hesitantly walk over to her side. After a couple of moments of drowning strawberries in chocolate I sense Tobin staring at me. A small smile makes its way to my face as I turn slightly to look at her. She immediately blushes and quickly turns back to the food. 

"I-um-I'm done with the peas if you want to use them. You know, for your head..." Tobin says awkwardly after a couple of minutes of silence. 

I laugh and accept the bag of peas from her outstretched hand. "Thank you."

She smiles at me and points to my forehead. "You've got a little something...right there." She says, poking the spot where she shot me with a strawberry. 

I glare and use my free hand to snack her hand away. She laughs and my stomach jumps at the sound. 

"Yeah, well you've got something...here." I say while gesturing to the chocolate occupying her whole face.

She looks at me confused before picking up a spoon and looking at her reflection. She laughs, naturally making me laugh, and says,"Well would you look at that. Seem like you got me pretty good, Morgan. I'm gonna go clean up in the restroom real quick."

I nod my head and finish up the strawberries while she washes up. 

A few minutes later, Tobin comes out with her PJs on. 

"How about we chill and watch some movies for the rest of the night while stuffing ourselves with these goodies?" She asks with a grin. 

I smile back at her. "Sounds like a plan."

She gives me a thumbs up before saying,"You go get cleaned up. I'll clean up out here and get the stuff ready." 

I thank her and go get changed. When I come back out I see Tobin has a little makeshift bed on the sofa for the both of us (including her cute little blue blanket with the rocket soccer balls) with all the food in reaching distance. 

"Tobin this is so cool!" I tell her, with a big smile on my face.

"It is isn't it?" She says, chuckling.

We settle down next to each other and pop in a movie. We started off with a reasonable amount of distance between us on the couch. But the later it got, and the more movies we watched, we ended up cuddling on the couch. Not that I was complaining, of course. 

___________________________

"Lex, why did you even put on a scary movie if you're not even watching?" 

"I am watching!"

"You're face is behind the blanket half the time. Which by the way is causing you to take the blanket away from me."

"Sorry Tobs...here."

"Thank you."

|

"Aleeeeex!" 

"Sorry Tobs...here you go." 

"Hmph."

|

"Why doesn't he just tell her how he feels? She obviously feels the same. Jeez." 

"Because he's sensitive Tobs."

"Ugh."

|

"I-I'm s-so sad!"

"M-me too Lex. W-why did M-Marley h-have to d-die?"

|

"Yeah! Kick his ass Jackie Chan!"

"Tobin, calm down."

"Kick move!"

"Tobin, sit back down."

|

"I swear to you this is how he did that move."

"Tobin if you don't stop you're going to break my lam-Tobin!"

"Oops."

|

"Last one?"

"Last one."

"Maybe last one will be our always."

"Shut up Tobin."

|

"Goodnight, Tobs."

"Goodnight, Lex."

|

"Aleeeex you stole the blanket again."

"Shut up and come here."

"...okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, talex is cominggggg around quickly ;) not that long of a wait now. Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for your comments! Once school is out, I'll be updating more frequently, promise.


	9. Wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! I started driving school and school is about to end so it's crazy! But summer starts in 2 days so I'll be updating more frequently! I promise!

Ever since that night Tobin and I have gotten closer. It's been a couple of months since the almost kiss and we still haven't mentioned it once. My wedding is in 2 weeks and I've never been more confused in my life. 

After lots (and I mean lots) of conversations with Syd I realized that maybe my feelings for Tobin weren't normal just-friends feelings, but then again Servando has been acting super sweet lately, reminding me of what he was like when I fell in love with him.

Right now Tobin and I are just hanging out at my place watching T.V. 

"I feel like you spend more time in my apartment than you do in your own." I tell her as I put my feet on the coffee table.

She shrugs and takes a swig of her Gatorade. "Yeah probably. But Kelley's out of town visiting her girlfriend, Hope, and I just get so lonely all by myself." 

"Oh I didn't know Kelley had a girlfriend." I say, flipping through the channels on my T.V.

This time Tobin rests her feet on my coffee table. "Yupp, been together for a couple months now. Hope lives in Seattle and they met when Kelley was over there for work."

"Really? That's crazy, how can they survive the long distance?" I ask.

"I don't know. They do always say that distance makes the heart fonder..." Tobin chuckles.

"Remember the day after we met where Kelley convinced me that you and her were dating?" I laugh, remembering that morning.

Tobin lets out a bark of laughter. "Oh yeah! That was funny...good times."

"That was not funny!" I say slapping her arm. "I felt like an idiot afterwards!" 

Tobin laughs again. "Well you were a cute idiot so it's okay."

Immediately she blushes and I see her eyes widen. Should I pretend that I didn't hear her say that? Or should I laugh it off as a joke? I would be lying if I said that that didn't make my stomach erupt in butterflies. 

"I-uh-So how is the wedding coming along?" Tobin asks, changing the subject quickly.

My cheeks are still heated up from her earlier comment and my mind is still elsewhere. "W-what wedding?" 

Tobin turns to look at me. "Uh...your wedding?"

I laugh and my cheeks heat up even more if possible. "Oh right! My wedding...um it's going good." I say awkwardly.

Tobin scratches the back of her neck. "That's good."

I nod and notice the awkward tension in the air. 

"Hey Tobin?" I ask after a couple minutes of us just watching tv in silence.

"Yupp?" 

"Remember that time you took me to Carmen's? It was a long time ago, the day after we met I think."

Tobin nods. "Yeah, yeah I remember."

"Remember when you told her that she helped you out with some stuff in college? And that's why you helped pay for her place?" I ask, playing with my fingers in nervousness.

"Mhmm." She says watching the stats on the premier league on the television.

"Well I was kind of wondering what 'stuff' she helped you out with..." I asked. 

I've brought this topic of conversation out before, but she would always tell me that she didn't want to exactly talk about it. I was hoping this time would be different. Whatever happened in college affected her and I want to know what.

Tobin scratches the back of her neck. "I-uh-it's not something I exactly like talking about."

I turn my body to face her. "Tobin, I've known you for like 6 months already you can tell me anything." 

Tobin sighs. "I know Lex, but it's just..."

I took at Tobin. "Just what?"

She sighs once again. "I don't know..."

"Tobin, you're my best friend now, whatever it is it's okay."

Tobin rubs her hand down her face. "Okay. But if I tell you this, you can't treat me any different."

I laugh. "Tobin nothing you say could make me treat you differently."

She takes a deep breath. "Alright. Well, Alex...I'm gay. I figured this out and came to peace with it in college. Carmen was able to help me accept it"

I look at her and my heart starts racing. So she does like girls! That means I have a chance! Not that I want one of course...I'm getting married after all haha...

"Tobin..."

"It's okay Alex. I get it. Your weirded out or whatever. I'll leave." She says sadly and starts getting up from the couch.

"Wait! Tobin no," I say as I grab her hand to stop her from leaving,"I'm not weirded out! I totally accept you for who you are! Why would you think I wouldn't?"

She blushes. "I don't know. Not a lot of people are okay with this. Especially since I'm Christian too." 

"Oh Tobin. I'm perfectly fine with all this. You just told me Kelley was gay too and I didn't care remember? So why would I care if you're gay. You're still my best friend no matter what."

Tobin smiles brightly at me when I call her my best friend. "Thanks Alex."

I give her a smile as well. "Anytime Tobs." I notice that I'm still holding her hand and my cheeks heat up. Tobin is looking straight at me with a small smile on her face. I feel light headed as she starts stroking my hand with her thumb. 

"A-Alex...I have to tell you something." Tobin says looking straight into my eyes. 

I feel like my breathing stops and I nod for her to go on.

"I-I think I'm in l-"

"Hey babe! You wanna grab some early dinner?" Serv's voice booms through the apartment. 

Tobin and I jump apart quickly as my fiancé's voice carries through my apartment.

Servando walks around the corner and sees Tobin and I standing awkwardly. Tobin has a look of disappointment and sadness on her face, while mine probable has a trace of annoyance at Servando for interrupting Tobin and I's moment.

Servando clears his throat. "Oh hey Tobs, didn't know you were here." 

I cringe at the use of her nickname from him. Tobin does as well as she gives Serv a tight smile. "I was just about to leave actually. Gotta early training tomorrow...you love birds have a good night." Tobin gives me one last sad smile as she walks out the door. 

Servando sits down on my couch, exactly where Tobin was sitting moments before. "What's up with her?" 

I'm still too preoccupied at staring at the door where Tobin just walked out of. 

"Alex?" 

"Huh?" I say to Servando as he finally gains my attention. 

"I asked what was up with Tobin. She seemed a little...I don't know...down?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe something happened with soccer." I lie.

"Oh okay. Anyways, what do you say about that early dinner?" Serv asks me as he puts his feet on my coffee table. For some reason this action bothers me, even though Tobin had done the same thing a little bit ago. 

I walk over and knock his feet off the table and flop on the couch. "I don't know Serv. I kind of want to stay home today. It was a long day at work." I say shrugging my shoulders.

In reality, since Tobin left I felt really deflated. I didn't really want to do anything anymore.

"I left my pick up game with the boys to take you out and you don't want to? This is bull! We're going out to dinner whether you want to or not!" Serv yells at me. 

I feel nauseous at the escalating conversation. "Woah woah whoah. I'm not going anywhere Servando. I just told you I don't want to go out!" I yell back at him. 

"Fine then! Stay home. I was trying to be a good fiancé and take you out but you decide to be fucking lazy. I'm outta here." He quickly gets up and leaves, roughly slamming the door behind him. 

I feel dizzy as I try and comprehend what the heck just happened. Next thing I know there's a knock on my door. I groan, thinking it was Servando trying to start something again, but was pleasantly surprised to see Tobin standing behind the door.

"Oh, hey again!" I say cheerfully despite what just happened moments before. 

Tobin gives me a smile. "Hi buddy. Just wanted to see if everything was okay. I heard some screaming and slamming." 

Me heart warms at the thought of Tobin being worried for me. "Yeah everything's fine. It was just Servando being a dick."

Tobin lets out a chuckle. "Do you want to come in...again?" I ask, Laughing. 

Tobin shrugs her shoulders. "Sure why not," and she gives me a big smile as she walks though the door. 

And suddenly, everything is right in the world again. 

|

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah!"

"Which one?"

"Rush Hour!"

"Tobin, I swear to God if you try another Jackie Chan move I will-"

"Chill, Lex I won't!"

"That's what you said last time! And I have a broken lamp now thanks to you!"

"Yeah well it was cool anyways."

"Not for my lamp!"

|

"What movie now?"

"What about Titanic?"

"Really Lex? Titanic?" 

"What? It's a classic!"

"Ugh fine."

"Don't act like you don't like it Tobs."

"I don't."

|

"Tobin are you crying?!"

"Shut up!"

|

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Tobin."

"No! Well, yes. But this time I mean it!"

"Alright fine let's go out to eat."

"Yesss!"

|

Tobin and I get to a cute little take away place next to bar. 

We go inside to order and sit outside on the front patio to wait for our food.

"So how was college for you Alex Morgan?" Tobin asks me while pelting crushed up straw wrapper at me. 

"Don't call me by my full name. It's weird." I say while dodging one of Tobin's head shots.

She laughs and my stomach gets butterflies. "College was okay for me. You already know I went to Berkley so there's that." 

Tobin pulls an appalled face, yet somehow manages to still look cute. "Yeah, yeah. But how was your actual college life?" She asks.

I shrug. "I played soccer there for a little while."

Tobin almost falls off of her chair. "What?! You played soccer at Berkley?" 

"Yeah," I say. I take advantage of the shock state Tobin is in an launch a balled up straw wrapper at her for revenge. 

It hits her right between the eyes. I hold back a laugh as she tries to look at the spot where I hit her. "Nicely played." She tells me with a smile. 

"Thanks!" I reply. 

"So let me get this straight. You played soccer at Cal Berkley?" She's asks again.

I roll me eyes. "Yes!"

"Well what happened? Why'd you stop?"

"ACL." I answer simply. 

"Oh." 

"It's okay though. I still play an occasional game of pick up with Servando every once and a while." I say, but immediately regret mentioning Serv's name as it brings an awkward tension to the air. 

The buzzer that's in my hand starts buzzing, signaling that our order is ready. 

"I'll go get it." I say standing up. 

"You sure?" Tobin asks. 

I nod my head.

When I come back outside to the table, I see Tobin signing autographs to girls. 

I smile as I see the youngest of the group smile wide as Tobin posed for a picture. When they finally leave I set our food on the table. 

"Do you want to eat here or back at the apartment?" Tobin asks me. 

"Here." I say, loving the setting sun behind Tobin and the calmness in the air. Even though I told Serv I didn't want to go out, being out with Tobin makes me happy.

"Do you ever get used to it?" I ask her.

"Get used to what?" Tobin asks while taking a sip of her water.

"Being asked for autographs and stuff. Especially by little girls who look up to you." 

"Oh that," Tobin wipes her mouth. "It's kind of weird I guess. The fact that I'm people's role models and stuff is kind of frightening but really cool." She says while laughing. "In a way the thought of people looking up to me makes me work to be a better person and player." 

I smile at her. She really is an amazing person.

We spend the next 30 minutes just eating and chatting. I find out more about her family in Jersey and her old high school. 

"High school was a little weird for me I guess. With being on the youth nations teams and all." Tobin explains.

I shake my head in disbelief. "What?" Tobin asks me while cocking her head to the side. 

I laugh. "I just can't believe you're so good at soccer. Like you played on the national teams in high school!" 

"Youth national teams." She corrects me while stealing a fry. 

"Still."

Tobin gives me a grin and I find myself smiling wide back at her. Suddenly Tobin's facial expression switches as she spots something behind me. 

"What's wro-" I start to ask her. 

"Alex! What the hell?!" 

I cringe as I hear Servando call my name. 

I turn around and spot a drunken Servando with his equally drunk buddies. 

He stomps over to Tobin and I's table. 

"I thought you said you didn't want to go out." Servando states, deadly calm. 

My cheeks start to heat up. "I-Um- I was feeling tired at the time."

"Bullshit! You just didn't want to go out with me didn't you? You'd rather go out with this dyke than you're own fiancée right?!"

Tobin has a look of shock on her face. Meanwhile, I start to get angry. 

"Don't call her that!" I yell at Servando as I stand up from my chair. 

Servando laughs. "Oh come on babe, I see the way she looks at you. And now that I think about it, I see the way you look at her. You fucking like her don't you?" 

My breath gets caught in my throat. I turn around to Tobin and see that she's staring at her shoes.

Servando starts talking again. "You know what? I'm done. I'm done with this shit. Goodbye Alex." He walks away (well as well as one can while being shit faced drunk).

I feel myself start to cry. I don't know what just happened. Servando couldn't mean those things. He was just drunk...

"Alex? Are you okay?" Tobin asks as she moves closer to me. 

"I-I don't know." I shakily reply as I try to keep my tears at bay. 

"Is it true?" I ask her. 

"What?" She says nervously. 

"Do you like me?" I ask looking straight into her eyes. Her beautiful, brown eyes. 

"Y-yes." She whispers. 

My heart soars. But at the same time I couldn't help but think about Servando. 

"Alex, I know you feel something too." She tells me with confidence while grabbing my hands. 

"I-I don't know." 

Tobin looks defeated as she lets go. My hands drop to my sides. "You don't know?" 

I sigh, tears definitely trailing my face. 

"I mean...Servando..."

Tobin's head, which was previously staring at the ground, looks up suddenly. "What about Servando? Lex, you can't tell me you're just going to forget about what happened? And how he's been treating you?" 

My hands are shaking. "I-He's getting better." 

Tobin looks at me, tears coming to her eyes. "You can't be serious." 

"It was just a slip up. He was just drunk." 

"I-I don't know what to say." Tobin looks at me defeated.

My heart hurts at the sight of her tear stained face. "I'm sorry. We're getting married I have to try and make this work with him. I agreed to marry him for a reason." I say, with tears of my own. 

"Yeah, okay." Tobin says as she grabs her things from the table. 

"I'm sorry." I repeat to her. 

She nods her head at me and starts walking down the street. I watch her make her way down the street until I can't see her anymore. I gather my things, wipe away my tears and sigh. 

What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...


	10. Are we almost there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I was having trouble on how to play things.

Tobin and I haven't talked ever since that night. There's been awkward encounters in the hallway, but even then our conversations are limited. The wedding is still on...for now. It's 2 days until the wedding and the closer it gets the worse Servando acts. I'm starting to regret ever agreeing to marry him. I really want to call of this wedding, but I don't know how. I also really want to make it up to Tobin, but I'm clueless as to how. 

I walk out my apartment to head to the dress shop to check up on everything for the wedding, when I spot Tobin locking her door with suitcases in hand.  My heart rate increases when I see her. 

"Hi." I say trying to get a conversation going. 

"Hi Alex." Tobin smiles. It's not her normal smile. This one doesn't reach her eyes. My heart clenches at the thought of me being the cause of that.

"Where are you off to?" I ask her, gesturing my head to the suitcase and duffel in her hands. 

"Washington. We have an away game."

I nod my head. "Cool cool." 

After a couple of seconds of silence Tobin talks again. "What about you? Where are you off to?" She asks. 

I smile at Tobin's willingness to make conversation with me. Maybe I still have a chance to make this right.

"I'm actually headed to the boutique." I tell her. 

"Why are you headed to th-oh. Right. The wedding is near isn't it?" She says.

"Y-yes. It's in 2 days." I say cautiously.

"Awesome. You must be excited." Tobin gives me a sad smile.

"A-are you still coming?" I ask shakily.

Tobin gives me a sad smile and a knowing look. "Of course."

I nod and try to form my next words, but before I know it Tobin says goodbye and walks away down the hall. I look longingly at her retreating figure. I sigh and turn the other way to head to my appointment. I only did this to myself. 

| 

"Girl, you gotta grow a pair, end this thing with the douche bag, and go get your girl back." Sydney tells me while getting her nails done after I explain to her what happened with my encounter with Tobin the day before.

I sigh and go to rub my face, but my hand gets pulled back down by the nail artist. "Sorry." I mutter to the lady.

"I want to Syd, I really do. But how?" I tell her. 

"Just like I told you."

"It's not that easy though. What am I going to tell Serv? What am I going to say to his family? My family? Send a mass text like 'Hey guys! Change of plans, not going to be marrying this douche of a guy anymore! Turns out I'm in love with a female soccer player that has the face and body of a goddess I was just too stupid to realize it until now...sorry!'?" 

Sydney laughs. "Well, I mean, I probably wouldn't include the 'face and body of a goddess' part, but that's just a personal opinion." 

I let out a groan. "Syd what am I going to do?" 

Sydney gives me a pitty look, as do the workers (which I'm pretty sure knows everything about my situation by now and have been talking about it in Chinese behind our backs). "Look Al, I can't tell you what to do. But I can tell you this, do what makes you and your heart happy- and kind of make that decision fast because this wedding is tomorrow. If it's with Serv then okay; Tobin will bounce back, she's a hot soccer player I'm sure lots of people would want to get with her." Sydney says giving me a side look. 

"But I don't want anyone to get with her!" I whine. 

Sydney gives me a look. "Is that so? What about Servando? If you chose Tobin, you'll be letting Servando out to the world."

"Servando can go fuck himself!" I yell confidently, causing the workers and other people to look out way. 

Sydney laughs. "Oooookay, I think someone's getting a little high off the nail fumes. Let's calm down now." 

I laugh. "Sorry about that. I just got a wave of confidence. I know what I want now."

Sydney waves me off with her finished hand. "No biggie. Now, let's go get our hair done. Even if you're probably not getting married anymore I still want to have good hair."

|

It's late by the time I get back home. After Syd and I got our hair done we went back to her place to have dinner with Dom. 

When I get closer to my apartment door I see a women lurking around Tobin and Kelley's apartment door.

"Uh hi? Can I help you?" I ask, not really sure who this is and why she's creeping.

"Oh, hi! Do you happen to know if Tobin is home?" She asks. 

I squint my eyes at her, wondering why she's here. "Who's asking?" 

The women blushes. "I'm Skyler, Tobin's date to a wedding we're going to tomorrow."

My breath gets caught in my throat. "D-date?" 

Skyler gives me a grin. "Yup! I just wanted to come by and talk to her about tomorrow."

I feel my face getting hot. "Why didn't you just call her?" 

Skyler smiles and gives me a wink. "Oh you know Tobs, never good with phones." 

I was just about ready to attack this women when she called Tobin "Tobs" but thankfully Kelley opens the front door before I could. 

"Well hello!" She says, clearly surprised at our presence.

"Hi! I'm Skyler, Tobin's date for the wedding! Is she home?" Skyler asks, trying to look over Kelley's shoulder into the apartment.

I scoff and roll my eyes. Why does she feel the need to tell everybody she's Tobin's date to my wedding? And then it hits me, I have no reason to be jealous. I literally turned Tobin down. I needed to make this right...and fast-before Skyler or any other person gets in between us. 

Kelley looks over to me amused (she probable figured out by the annoyed look on my face that I'm not exactly happy with this girl). "Um sorry, Skyler, Tobin isn't here right now she's in Washington." 

Skyler looks confused. "What? Washington?" 

I look over to her. "If you're her date, shouldn't have you known she would be in Washington until tomorrow?" I ask, smirking at her.

Skyler's eyes widen and her face turns red. Ha! I caught her in the lie! "I-um-bye!" She yells before running down the hall. 

"Now that I think about it," Kelley says as I look back over to her,"I think that was Tobs' ex girlfriend." She laughs, "Man she does pick the crazy ones doesn't she?" She laughs looking at me, but her laughter dying in her throat once she sees the expression on my face. Kelley coughs awkwardly. "Uh sorry."

I shake my head. "Never mind about that. I need you to drive me to Washington. Like now." 

Kelley looks at me with wide eyes. "What? Why?"

I give her a pointed look. "Seriously? You're asking me why?" 

Kelley's eyes widen. "Ooooooh you're going to try and get Tobito back aren't you?!" She asks jumping up and down.

"Shhh! It's like 10 at night people are sleeping you know!" I say trying to calm her down. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But this is just like this rom com I saw with Hope the other day!" Kelley whisper/yells at me.

I roll me eyes, but a smile still makes its way to my face. "Pack a bag and meet me out here in 20 minutes." I tell her. 

"Got it! Mission 'Get Tobito Back' is on a roll!" She says before running back in her apartment.

I laugh and shake my head at her excitement, but couldn't help but feel excited as well. 

| 

As we get in the car Kelley looks over at me. "I didn't want to be the one to bring this up, but what are you going to do about...you-know-who?" 

I sigh. "Right. Servando."

Kelley whistles awkwardly. "Yeahh it might be a good idea to kind of...I don't know...dump him before you go get Tobs back?"

I laugh. "Yeah it's about time I do that. Let's go to his house first before heading out to Washington." 

"Good plan captain." Kelley salutes me before driving off.

| 

"Uhh Kells?"

"Yeah?" 

"Do you know where Serv's house is?"

"Nope." 

"Then why are you driving?!" 

"Oh right! Here let me stop real quick and we'll switch seats."

"You're impossible."

"Impossible to resist, you mean!"

|

"Okay Alex, this is it. All that's stopping you from getting your girl back. Well, besides the wedding- which you still got to cancel and let everyone know about that by the way."

I glare at Kelley. 

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways, just go in there, call it off, and walk out. Simple as that. I'll be here waiting in the car just in case you need back up. Kling taught me a few Tae-Kwon-Do moves I could do." 

I laugh. "Thanks Kell, but I don't think I'll be needing that."

Kelley shrugs her shoulders. "Suit yourself."

I take a deep breath and get out the car. Once I reach the front door, I knock a couple times and wait. After a couple of minutes of no response I look back at Kelley helplessly. She's sitting in the drivers seat now, playing on her phone.

After numerous attempts at trying to get her attention, Kelley finally looks up and gestures me to just open the door. Hesitantly, I reach for the door nob and try to open the door. Surprisingly, it's unlocked and I walk right inside to his living room. 

"Hello? Servando? You home?" I ask while looking around the place.

I start walking around the place and eventually make my way to his bedroom. 

My feet freeze once I hear what's coming from his room. I hear his moans along with another women's. Oh god. Seriously?!

With anger and determination, I barge right into the room, startling the two. 

"A-Alex! Babe! What are you doing here? It's not what it looks like I promise! She drugged me or something I swe-" Servando starts to explain.

"Save it!" I yell. 

Servando looks at me shocked. The women who he was hooking up with started at me from her position on the floor, from which she fell onto when I barged in the room. 

"You know what?" I say calmly, placing my hand on my hip. I see Servando gulp in fear. "This actually makes what I was about to do SO much easier!" I say laughing in anger.

Servando looks confused. "I-uh-what?" 

"The wedding is off. I'm breaking up with you or whatever. You're a dick and I never want to see you again. Have fun with your life. Oh, and I'll be letting everyone know the wedding is off and why." I smirk at him.

"W-what? Alex, please, we can talk this through!" He pleads. I almost feel bad for him...almost. But then I think of Tobin. 

"I don't think so." I say shaking my head.

"Wait. What did you mean before? You were going to call of the wedding even before you caught me-um.." 

"Cheating on me? Yes. I figured out that you weren't the person I wanted. I'm in love with someone else." I say, a smile taking over my face as I start to think about Tobin.

Servando looks at me with a disgusted face. "It's Tobin isn't it? You in love with that bitch aren't you?!" 

Anger flares up in me again. "Don't call her that! If anyone here is a bitch it's you and that whore you were cheating on me with!" With that, I run out of the room. 

I hear Servando jump off the bed and start chasing after me. "Alex! Wait! I'm sorry!" 

I reach the front door and close it behind me and sprint to the car. As soon as I reach it I start banging on the hood to wake Kelley up from her little siesta.

Kelley jumps and crazily unlocks the door. 

"Drive, drive, drive!" I say as I frantically get into the passenger seat. 

Kelley looks surprised and confused, but does what I ask anyways. "Alex! I told you to go in there and come out! Not kill him! I can't go to jail! We can't go to jail! We're too pretty! They'll eat us alive!" She yells while speeding down the neighborhood.

"Relax Kell I didn't kill him!" 

"Oh thank god! I was a little worried there, Al. You had a crazy look in your eyes."

I laugh. "You'll understand once I tell you what happened."

|

"So he was cheating on you? That bastard!" Kelley yells out. 

"I know!" I say. 

"Well," Kelly starts off while changing the radio station,"At least plan 'Get Tobito Back' is on full force now!" She says. 

"Well, the driving to Washington part yes. But there's still one thing left to do." I say.

Kelley looks over to me. "Oh god. What is it now? A secret baby? Another boyfriend? A-"

I hit Kelley in the arm. "No! I still have to call off the wedding!"

Kelley laughs. "Oh yeah. The wedding."

"How do you think I should do it?" I ask. 

|

"I'm not going to fake my death Kelley."

"Oh come on! That would be so cool!"

"No. That would be so stupid! I'm calling off a wedding not becoming another person."

"Hey, hey! Don't be rude. I could turn this car right around missy."

"Alright, alright."

|

"Are we almost there yet?" 

"No." 

"Ugh."

|

"Are we almost there yet?"

"No, Alex."

"Uuuuuugh."

|

"Are we almost there yet?"

"For the last time, NO WE ARE NOT ALMSOT THERE!"

"Fine. Jeez. No need to be rude."

"You've got to be kidding me."

|

"What do you think I should say to Tobin when we get there?"

"I don't know. Maybe something along the lines of, 'Hey Tobs! Kelley is such a strong person having to deal with me this whole trip over her-ow! Don't hit the driver! Are you crazy?!"

|

"Are we almo-"

"YES! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YES WE ARE FINALLY HERE! Now get out of my car and go get your girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think is going to happen between Tobin and Alex??? ;)


	11. Get Your Girl Pt. 1

Kelley kicked me out the car about an hour ago. I've been hanging out in a coffee shop wondering what to do. After drinking about 3 cups of coffee and eating a slice of frosted lemon bread out of nervousness, I finally decided it's time to put the plan in action. 

I take out my phone and call Kelley. Thankfully, she was quick to answer. 

"Did you do it yet?" Was her first question. 

I sigh. "No Kelley. I'm at a coffee shop. I have no idea where to go or what to do." 

Kelley laughs. "Wait. You mean to tell me after all this time, you're stuck?"

"I'm not stuck! I'm just...confused. As to what to do now."

Kelley chuckles. "Well, now you gotta find Tobin."

"I have no idea where she is though. Do you?" I ask her.

Kelley is silent for a minute. "I don't. Sorry, Al. You're best bet would be to go to the game tonight."

"The game isn't for another 6 hours! What am I supposed to do then? I don't even have tickets!" I say, frustrated that my plan to get Tobin back isn't running as smoothly as I hoped it would. 

"Okay okay, calm down. First things first-I'm the realist,"

"Kelley!"

"Sorry sorry, I had to. Anyways, the wise thing to do right now is to get a hotel room. You need to rest, we were up all night making sweet, sweet love,"

"Kelley!"

"Right, joking. But seriously, Al, get some rest. Driving all night and then making an announcement to your whole family about the wedding being off is hard on the body and mind."

"Okay. You're right. I'll find a hotel room somewhere around here and nap until the game. Then what?"

"Umm, then find Tobin and confess your undying love for her?"

"As good as that sounds, how the hell am I going to see Tobin if I don't have tickets to tonight game?" 

"I can't help you with that, sorry. Listen, I gotta go Hope is here, let me know how it goes!" Kelley yells into the phone before hanging up. 

I groan and bang my head on the table. Suddenly someone taps me on the shoulder. I look up to see a young man smiling down at me. 

"Hi, I couldn't help hearing you needing tickets to tonight's game? The Spirit versus the Thorns right?"

I jump up from my chair. "Yes! I do! Do you have any idea where I can get some last minute tickets?" 

He smiles at me. "I do actually. My date bailed on me so I have an extra ticket and pass to meet the players, you could take it if you want."

I give him a big smile. "Seriously? That's amazing! Thank you so much! I can't just take them though, I'll pay you something!" 

"Don't worry about it now. From what I've heard you had a long night. I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

"Yes! I'm Alex by the way." I tell him sticking my hand out to shake his hand. 

"Josh. Nice to meet you, Alex. Here's your ticket and pass. See ya later tonight." He says, shaking my hand and handing me the ticket. 

I gratefully take the ticket. After Josh leaves I take Kelley's advice and try and find a place to crash for a while. It doesn't take long though, for when I'm walking around town I bump into an old friend. 

"Alex Morgan is that you?!" Someone calls behind me. I turn around to see an old college friend. 

"Ali Krieger! Never thought I'd see you again!" I say, excitedly pulling her into a hug. 

"How have you been?! It's been a while since those college games eh?" She asks once we let go of each other. 

I laugh and agree. "I live in Portland now doing some sports media productions." I tell her. 

"That's cool, how do you like it there?"

"It's amazing. The people are amazing and the town is so cool and crazy about soccer!" I say laughing. 

Ali nods in agreement. "Yeah Portland is pretty cool. I love playing for the Spirit though." 

My eyes widen. "You play for the Spirit?" 

Ali nods.

"Like the Washington Spirit? Professional women's soccer team?"

"Yes Alex!" Ali laughs.

"So you're playing tonight? Against the Portland thorns?!"

"Yupp." Ali says, chuckling in amusement.

"I'm going to that game!" I say excitedly.

"Really?! Awesome! You're in for a good match then." She tells me.

"Wait a minute," Ali starts looking at me with a confused expression on her face,"Aren't you supposed to be getting married? Like today? Or like hours ago?" 

I laugh nervously. "Yeah. I was." 

"Was?" 

"I called the off the wedding." I say simply.

Ali gives me a look of disbelief. "What? Why?" 

I sigh. "It's a long story." 

Ali raises her eyebrow at me. "I've got time. Game time isn't until 6:00." She smiles. 

"You could come to my place. And we can hang out and catch up." Ali offered. 

"Can I sleep?" I ask, laughing.

"Sure! Now c'mon, my place is near by."

|

"So you're going to the game tonight to confess your love for her?" Ali asks while taking a sip of her berry smoothie. 

I nod. "Yup." 

"Dang girl, that takes some balls. Good luck with that." 

"Thanks...I think." I say, giving her a small smile. 

"How'd you get tickets to tonight's game? How are you for sure going to see her?" Ali asks me, while getting up from her place at the dinning table to her coach. 

I stand up and follow her over as well and say,"Well, I actually met a really nice guy today at the coffee shop I was at. He told me he had an extra ticket and pass to the game since his date bailed on him." 

Ali looks at me surprised. "Oh really?"

I nod once again. "He was really nice. Offered it right to me." 

"Hmm. You sure he wasn't asking you on a date?" Ali asks, stifling her laughter. 

"What? No! We didn't say anything about a date. Besides, I'm here for Tobin, remember?" I say automatically.

"Relax I remember. I'm just pulling your leg." Ali laughs. 

I roll me eyes at her and then say,"Yeah, yeah I'm sure you were. Now, do you have a place where I can crash for a few? I need all the rest I can get to get Tobin back." I laugh. 

Ali laughs and stands up. "Sure! Just follow me to the guest bedroom. "

Along the way I see a bunch of framed photos of Ali and another girl. The other girl has blond hair, and tattooed arms. She looks oddly familiar. 

"Hey Ali, who is that?" I ask pointed to the woman.

"Oh she's my girlfriend, Ashlyn." Ali tells me, a small smile taking over her face.

It wasn't until I saw a picture of Ashlyn, Tobin, and Ali that I remembered the woman from Tobin's own set of photos. 

"Oh! She's friends with Tobin too?" I ask pointing to said picture.

"Yupp. That day we went surfing. Well, they went surfing. I just sat and tanned." She says laughing.

"Where's Ashlyn now?" I ask as I turn to face Ali.

"She plays in Orlando now with the Orlando Pride." Ali tells me simply. 

"Oh. How's that working out?" I ask timidly. 

Ali gives me a small smile. "It's hard at times but we're making it work.

I nod and laugh absentmindedly. I was too focused at Tobin being in a swimsuit to notice Ali walking off. 

"Hey Alex! Stop staring and come over here so you can sleep and actually get your girl!" 

I jog and find Ali in the guest bedroom smirking at me as I enter. I blush and mumble,"Shut up." 

"Sleep tight, Al." Ali gives me one last wink and is out the door.

|

I wake up a couple hours later to Ali blasting music and dancing in the living room. 

"What are you doing?" I ask, laughing at the sight before me. 

"Getting pumped for the game of course! Come, join me!" She says laughing as she skips over and pulls me to the center of the room. 

I roll my eyes but eventually join her in the dancing. "You're crazy!" 

"Tell me something I don't know!"

After a couple of minutes to dancing to Taylor Swift, Ali stops the music and looks at me seriously. 

"Let's get you hot and ready for the game! You gotta wow your girl!" She says, taking off to her room and dragging me behind her. 

"She's not my girl!" I whine.

"It's not too long till she is!" Ali retorts. I can't help but laugh at her response. 

"I hope you're right..." I mumble. 

Ali stops in front of her closet and starts to hum. 

"I don't have any Portland Thorns gear- for obvious reasons. I don't know how Tobin would feel if you show up in Spirit wear though." She laughs. 

I shake my head and laugh. "It's okay Ali, I brought the gear I wore to her first game."

"Ooh you've watched her play before?" Ali smirks at me.

"Well, of course." I say.

"She's amazing isn't she?"

I smile. "Yeah, she really is." I say getting lost in the thought of Tobin.

"Are we still talking about her soccer skills here?" Ali asks me and smirks.

My cheeks heat up. "Uh...yeah...of course."

Ali gives me a wink. "You can use this room to change if you want. We leave in 30 minutes!" Ali tells me one last time before leaving.

|

I finish changing into my clothes and look into the mirror to make sure I look good. I'm wearing jean shorts with my Tobin Heath jersey along with some white converse. On my left cheek is the number 17 written in face paint that Syd and I bought from the last game. And on the right cheek is the number 10 for Allie Long, whom I gotten close to due to Tobin and I's "friendship". 

Satisfied with my appearance I head out the room to look for Ali.

"Hey you ready?" Ali pops out from behind me. 

I jump and turn to face her. "Yupp." I say giving her a smile. 

"Alright let me look at you," Ali tells me as she gestures me to twirl around. 

I roll my eyes but fulfill her request. 

"Not too shabby, not too shabby. You would look better though if you didn't have all that Portland gear on." 

I roll my eyes again and head out the door with Ali laughing and following behind me. 

|

As we get to the stadium and park, Ali looks over to me. 

"Ready?" 

I laugh. "Are you ready? You're the one playing." 

"And you're the one trying to get your girl back. So are you ready?" Ali retorts.

I let a nervous chuckle. "Yeah,"

Ali fist pumps. "Then let's do this!" 

|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so originally this chapter was going to include the whole talex meeting, but I got super busy with marching band and drivers Ed that I couldn't get much done :( I'm sorry! So I decided to cut the chapter in half, pt. 2 should be posted sometime next week.


	12. Get Your Girl Pt. 2

The game didn't start for an hour, but the field was already getting packed. I stuck out like a sore thumb with all of my thorns gear but I didn't mind one bit. 

I walked around for a while and ate 2 hotdogs before the teams finally walked out to begin their pre game warmups. Immediately I ducked behind some people to avoid Tobin seeing me. I wanted to surprise her at the end of the game, and cause her no distractions. I smile to myself as I spot her with Allie, joking around and smiling before getting started on her stretches. 

I kind of feel like a stalker watching her from afar. But then again, it's nice seeing her in this environment. She looks genuinely happy and excited to be her. Her smile is bright and real unlike the recent ones she's been giving me since I rejected her. It's still hard to admit that I did because who in their right mind would reject Tobin Heath? 

On the the other side of the field I see Ali warming up as well. She keeps glancing over to where the goal keepers are warming up, and for a second I'm confused as to why, but then I remember that her girlfriend, Ashlyn, used to play on this team and was also a goalie.

When the speaker comes on announcing that there is 10 minutes until the anthem and game starts, I rush to the restroom to get one last pee in so I don't have to leave during the game.

Once in done relieving myself, I bump into a familiar face. 

"Alex?" Josh asks with a smile. He's wearing a Washington Spirit t-shirt and trying to balance a hotdog, pretzel, and a large soda.

"Josh!" I exclaim, excited to see the face that helped me get here. 

"I see your a big thorns fan," He comments examining my outfit, "and a Tobin Heath fan." 

I blush. "Yeah, she's my favorite," I say a bit awkwardly before continuing,"You look like you're struggling a bit, need some help?" I ask. 

Josh laughs. "That would be great! Thanks. You want to sit by me?"

I nod. "Sure!" I say, thankful to sit by a familiar face. I help him out with the soda, and together we walk to our seats for the start of the game.

|

I see the starters for both teams ready to walk out. My breath hitches in my throat when I see that Tobin is the captain for the Thorns. She looks so good with the armband...

I shake the inappropriate thoughts from my head and focus on the teams heading to the center of the field. "It's game time!" Josh tells me excitedly.

I laugh and situate myself into a more comfortable position for the start of the game. 

Once the anthem is done the thorn players head into a quick huddle before getting into their line up. I let out a bark of laughter when I see Tobin do her handshake with Allie and dab. She's such a dork. A really cute dork. A really cute dork that will hopefully be my cute dork by the end of today. 

Once the whistle blows I get on the edge of my seat. I hope this game is good for Tobin, so that she can be in a good mood afterwards for my confession. 

|

The game was...very intense. From the moment the ref blew his whistle to start the game, you could feel the tension from the field. I knew this game was important. Every time Tobin got fouled I held my breath, everytime Tobin fouled someone I held my breath. Josh seemed really into the game, just like the rest of the crowd. The Spirit fans yelled out their dissaproval everytime the Thorns got fouled or when they fouled and it didn't called. I could tell Tobin was not happy. Even from the stands I could make out her tense stature and face. She didn't like the way the game was going. She got a yellow card for enroachment, which I'm honeslty shocked about because she's not the type of player do such a thing. I'm worried about her right now, I have a bad feeling that her aggressive gameplay is because of me. 

When the ref blew his whistle to signal the half, I let out a relieved breath of air. I look over to Josh. "That was intense." 

He nods his head in agreement. "Any score predictions?" 

"Mmm, I don't want to jinx anything." I say laughing.

"True, true. Hey, I'm going to get something from the concessions. You want anything?" 

"A water, please." I say as I give him a smile. 

"You got it. Be back soon."

I take this alone time and the half time break to call Kelley. 

"What's up chica?" Kelley chirps into the phone. 

"I'm at Tobin's game right now..." 

"What? You're at her game and you're calling me? Why?! Focus on the mission Alex!" Kelley exclaims.

I chuckle. "Relax Kel, it's half time."

"Oh. In that case, how's the game going so far? Is Tobs kicking ass?" I hear a door open and close on Kelley's side as well as a 'hey love'. 

I quirk my eyebrow at the pet name and decide to question Kelley about it later. "Well, kind of." I say, not really knowing how to explain Tobin's behavior. 

"What do you mean kind of?" 

"Well...the games been a little tense. Tobin's got a yellow card already for encroachment." 

"What? Seriously?" Kelley asks in shock. 

"Yeah...but listen Kels, I'm worried that it's because of me." I tell her, biting my thumb nail out of nervousness.

"What do you mean?" 

"It's just that...I feel like if...if this whole aggressive behavior is because of me getting married today. In her mind I'm married to Servando at this time." I explain. 

Kelley clicks her tongue. "Maybe that's not it Al, maybe it's just the stress of the game." 

I sigh and agree, but deep down I know it's not the reason. 

"How are you planing to confess your undying love for her?" Kelley asks and I can practically feel the smirk on her face. 

I roll my eyes. "Josh has some passes to get near the players tunnel after the game. Hopefully I can see her there after the game and I'll tell her then." 

"Wait, who's Jos-" 

"The game is starting again! I'm going to have to let you go! Talk to you later, sorry!" I quickly yell into the phone as I see the players re enter the field. 

I look over to the left and see Josh climbing the bleachers to where I'm sitting, with snacks in his hand. 

"You're the best." I say as he hands me the water. 

Josh smiles and sits down. A few moments later I feel my phone vibrate. I look down and see it's a text from Kelley. 

___________________________  
KO 

That's messed up Al, seriously. Hanging up on me like that?

Sorry Kels! I told you the game was starting again! 

Yeah well next time you want me to fake being sick so you can have an alone movie night with Tobs I will remember this   
___________________________

I laugh at the message and quickly type back that I'm repay her somehow before locking my phone and focusing on the second half. 

"Boyfriend?" Josh asks as he nudges me. 

I laugh. "No, no just a friend." I reply, a slight blush on my cheeks. 

"Oh so you're single?" Josh asks with a small smile. 

"Uh oh. Maybe Kriegs was right..." I thought to myself as I see Josh's hopeful face. 

I shift uncomfortably. "Not really..."  
I say, thinking of Tobin. 

Josh notices the discomfort in my face and drops the subject, thankfully. 

"Oh okay. Well whoever it is, they're a lucky man." He says as he gives me a small smile.

I laugh at the irony and thank him before turning my focus back on the game. 

|

Despite both teams having numerous opportunities to score, the game is still tied at 0-0. 

It was around the 80th minute and the tension was at an all time high. The crowd was definitely into the game. 

Then, the unthinkable happens. Tobin's called for a foul and can feel the anger radiating off of her. I pray that she doesn't do anything stupid, but she does. She picks up the ball and spikes it straight into the ground. My eyes widen as I continue to watch the event fold before my eyes. In any other circumstance, I would have been totally turned on (I admit, I am a little right now), but right now was not the time for that. There was roughly 10 minutes left of the 0-0 tied game, and afterwards I was supposed to spill out my guts to her. How am I supposed to tell a girl I called off my wedding for her when she just got red carded and ejected from her game?!

I watch her walk of the field and head into a tunnel that leads to what I assume is their locker room with the fans booing as she walks by.

I get up, ready to go find Tobin, when Josh tugs on my arm. 

"Where are you headed? The game is about to finish and it's getting interesting." He tells me.

I step over his legs and start walking away in a hurry to try and get to Tobin. I ignore him but feel guilty for a second before remembering that getting to Tobin right now is the most important thing. I don't look back to see Josh's confused face, instead I hear him calling after me. 

As I'm walking to god knows where, I realize that security will never let me through to her. My best bet would be to use the field pass Josh gave me to talk to her. Reluctantly, I walk back to the seating area. 

Josh smiles as he spots me climbing over the strangers to get back to my spot. 

"Back so soon?" Josh laughs. 

I give a small smile and shrug. "I had to pee really bad." 

"Well you came back just in time for the extra time. Games almost finished, and what an interesting one it was huh? Can you believe Tobin Heath got red carded? That's insane!" Josh rambles. I cringe at the mention of Tobs' red card, but nod along as he continues to talk. "It's like if she was a different player today! It was actually kind of hot." 

"Yeah, it was." I say. I blush immediately once I realize what I said. Josh looks at me a little weirdly, and laughs before continuing on his little recap of the game. 

After what seems like forever, the game finally ends with a 0-0 tie. I'm bouncing in my seat as the players shake hands, waiting to go down into the field to see Tobin and confess. My heart starts beating fast at the thought, and my stomach erupts in butterflies. I have no idea what I'm going to say, but hopefully what I do come up with its enough to win Tobin back.

"You're excited to meet the players aren't you?" Josh asks, amused at my antics. 

"Yeah you could say that." I reply., thinking of Tobin.

|

Josh and I are standing along the barricades with other fans, patiently waiting for the players to pass by. Most were surprised that I didn't bring anything for them to sign, which I didn't really think about since I was only really here for Tobin. Josh on the other hand, was having a blast next to me.

I see Allie Long make her way down the line and she still hadn't noticed me. Finally, she looks up at me after signing the little girl next to me's gear. 

"Alex?!" Allie yells in surprise as she gives me a big hug. I laugh at Josh's shocked and confused face. "Look at you with your little face paint! And you even have my number! Damn, I feel special." 

I laugh. "You played awesome, Al. Such a pleasure watching you." 

Allie laughs. "Don't make me blush now! Wait a minute...What the hell are you doing here? Didn't you just get married?! Like today?!"

I look at her sheepishly and see Josh's even more shocked and confused face. "Yeah...about that. Do you know where Tobin is?" I ask with a smile. 

"Why do you need Tobi-ooooooh shit! You're here for her aren't you? I mean, I don't see a ring or anything so that could mean only one thing..." Allie says smirking. 

I laugh and nod at her, validating her thoughts. Allie grins and fist pumps. "Finally!" 

Josh stays silent by my side trying to figure out what's going on. "Um, does anyone want to tell me what's going on here?" 

I take a breath before letting him know all that's been happening. "Uh-well-basically, I was supposed to get married today but instead I called it off for Tobin, whom I'm trying to find so I can win her back." 

Josh squints his eyes in confusion. "Wait, you mean to tell me you're gay?"

My cheeks heat up and I shuffle my feet. "I-uh-I wouldn't exactly say gay, but I do like Tobin. A lot." 

Josh looks at me for a long time. "I...see. Listen, I got to go. It was nice meeting you and all." Josh says before turning and leaving. 

"What a jerk." Allie blurts out. I jump at her response because I totally forget she was there. "So," Allie continues, "whatcha going to do about Harry?" 

I start playing with my fingers as I tell her,"I was hoping to catch her here, after the game. And, I don't know, kind of surprise her." I say nervously. 

Allie, who's still on the other side of the barricade, sighs. "Well dang, you just missed her. She's on her way back to Portland to try and catch you're wedding." I gasp. "What?!" I yell out, afraid that I have to wait even more to talk to Tobin. Allie laughs. "Kidding, kidding! She probably in the locker room waiting to go back to the hotel." Allie smirks at me. 

"Damn it Long! Don't do that to me!" I say, smacking Allie on the arm. 

"Hey watch it! I just played a game! Anyways, I'll text you the address of our hotel and when you get there wait in the lobby and text me, I'll bring you up to our room, thankfully Tobs and I rooming together, and you could spill the beans there. I'll probably be out with the rest of the team, but Harry already said she wasn't going so you've got the hotel room to yourself." Allie says while smirking and nudging my arm. 

I laugh and smack her hand away before saying,"Thanks, Al. For helping me with this." 

Allie smiles. "No problem. I want to see Harry happy, and Harry's always happiest with you." 

My heart warms at the sentence and I watch as Allie walks away and back into the tunnel. I feel anxious and jealous at the fact that Tobin is right inside those doors, yet I can't see her yet. 

I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder. 

"Relax Alex, it's just me." A friendly voice says. I turn around to see Ali Krieger freshly showered and ready to go. 

"Oh, hey Ali. Great game today." I say with a smile. 

"Thanks! Oh and sorry you didn't get to see Tobin tonight, I doubt she'd want to talk to anyone after all that...you know." Ali says sympathetically.

I laugh awkwardly. "It's okay. Allie is actually sending the address to their hotel to me so I could meet and surprise there. Speaking of, is there anyway you can give me a rid-" Ali cuts me off with a squeal, "Absolutely I'll take you there! Anything to get y'all together! Come on, my cars this way." Ali takes my arm and drags me to the back of the building. Just as we get to her car, my phone dings with a notification. I look down and see that it was Allie, texting me the address of the hotel and letting me know they're on they're way back. 

"Is that the address?" Ali asks while getting in the car and starting it. 

"Yupp." I say, excited at the thought of finally getting to talk to Tobin.

"Here, plug it into the gps." Ali points to the screen on the console. 

I do as she says and we're off to the hotel. Throughout the whole drive we were planning out what I should say. Even though there was some good things, I know that as soon as I see Tobin's face I'm going to forget how to speak. 

It wasn't a long drive since the hotel was close to the field, so minutes later I find myself right in front of their hotel. 

"You ready?" Ali asks. 

"Yes." I squeak back. 

"You got this girl! Now go on, go get you're girl back!" Ali exclaims. I laugh and after thanking Kriegs and giving her a big hug while promising to meet up again later, I find myself in the lobby waiting for Allie to take me to Tobin. Cue the butterflies. 

|

I'm standing in front of Tobin and Allie's hotel room. Allie, like promised, found me in the lobby and brought me up to their room. After giving me a 5 minute pep talk (and another version of 'if you break my best friends heart-again-I'll hurt you) she left me alone with my thoughts in front of their door. 

I feel my hands start to sweat and my face start to heat up. I nervously wipe my hands on my shorts and knock on the door. The first knock was too shaky and I'm pretty sure not even a dog would be able to hear. After gaining a little confidence I knocked a second time, and waited. 

After not getting any response for 2 minutes, I started to worry. 

"What if she knows it's me and she doesn't want to open up?" I thought to myself. 

I shake the thought from my head and knock again, sternly. A couple seconds later I hear a door close inside (probably the bathroom door) and shuffling of feet. I hear Tobin yell from the other side,"I swear Harry, you're not even gone 10 minutes and you've already lost your key card!"  My breath hitches at the sound of her voice. 

"This is it," I prep myself, "you're about to see her." 

I take a deep breath and wait for Tobin to open the door. When she does, all the air comes out of me. 

She's standing there, with her damp hair from her shower and some sweats hanging off loose of her hips and a sports bra, exposing her tan, toned stomach. 

"Alex? W-what are you doing here?" Tobin's face is stitched with confusion.

I stare at her face, entranced. "Uh-um..." I stumble, unable to form words and simple coherent thoughts at the sight of her. 

Tobin lets out a small breath-y laugh. "Hold up, let me go put on a shirt."

"Wait!" I yell out unexpectedly, startling Tobin and myself. "Can I come in? I have some things to tell you, and you can put on a shirt, or not, if you want-I mean you can put on anything you want you look good in anything anyways- wait, no that's-uh-can I come in?" I stumble, my face getting redder as I keep talking. 

Tobin lets out another chuckle before moving aside and letting me in. I walk through the door, my hands shaking, and follow her further inside the room. I stare straight ahead at her muscular back until she stops and walks over her suitcase and slips into a shirt. Afterwards, she sighs and flops down on what I assume is her bed. 

"So, what are you doing here? If I remember correctly you're supposed to be celebrating your marriage right now." Tobin says. 

I cringe. "Uh-I kind of called it off." I say nervously, shuffling my feet and looking at the ground. 

I hear Tobin shuffle. "What do you mean you 'kind of called it off' Alex?" Tobin states in a stern voice.

I stood a little straighter and answered more confidently,"I called off my wedding with Servando last night." I look up and see Tobin staring straight at me. 

"Why?" She simply asks. 

"You know why." I tell her. It was the wrong thing to say, and I knew it as soon as the words left my mouth. Anger seeps into Tobin's features. 

"Is that so?" Tobin spits out. 

I let out a frustrated sigh and walk closer to her. "I'm sorry," I begin but then get cut off by Tobin,"You have nothing to be sorry for," she shrugs,"I admit I thought we had something special-I still do- but you didn't like me that way and that's okay. I knew I was putting myself out there when I told you. So you have nothing to be sorry for." Tobin explains. My stomach clenches at the thought that she thinks I don't like her that way. 

I walked closer to the bed where Tobin was sitting. "No, Tobin your wrong. I am sorry because I lied. I lied about not having feelings for you, and I lied about not feeling something special with you," Tobin's head snaps up to look at me. I reach for her hand that was resting on the bed and take it in my own before continuing. "Truth is, every time I see you my heart speeds up. Every time I make you laugh I feel like if I'm on top of the world. You're smile is the most beautiful thing in the world and I want to be able to see it everyday. Every time is see you I just want to kiss you because your face is just so kissable," Tobin lets out a laugh at the last statement as I continue, "So, yes I called off my wedding. I called it off because I couldn't walk down the isle to  someone that never had my heart.You, Tobin Heath, you stole my heart. I've never felt this way about anyone." 

Tobin plays with my fingers. "Lex..." My heart soars at her calling me by my nickname. "W-what does all this mean?" I look at her face closely and see the pinkness on her cheek from blushing. She looks up at me and I stare into her kind eyes. I take a breath before saying,"I want to be with you." 

Tobin's face breaks out into a grin. "You want to be with me? Like romantically?" She asks me. 

"Yes!" I exclaim, giving her a smile of my own. 

"Hmm that's nice." She says cheekily while continuing to play with my fingers. 

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Tobin?" I call her. "Yes?" She asks giving me a cheeky smile. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask shakily, looking into her eyes. Tobin takes her hand and strokes her chin. "Hmm, I don't know..." She says giving me a wink. "Jerk." I call her while slapping her arm. "Ow! Lex! I'm kidding! Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Tobin smiles up at me before continuing,"Let's talk about this more tomorrow okay? I'm beat after tonight. I'm just glad you're here with me." I smile and nod. 

Tobin gets up and gets the bed ready. I stand and watch her awkwardly, not knowing what to do. 

"Are you coming?" Tobin asks me once she settles into bed. 

"I can stay?" I ask hesitantly while walking over to her. 

I see Tobin's shoulders shrug from under the covers. "Probably not, but I don't want you to leave now that I got you." 

I smile and get into bed with her. 

"Wait, you're going to sleep in those shorts?" Tobin asks me. 

"I don't care what I sleep in as long as I'm with you." I say cheekily giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Tobin laughs. "Lex, I can lend you some shorts." She says while getting up and walking to her suitcase. 

"Tobin," I whine, "I was trying to be romantic like you and you just ruined it." I call out from the bed.

Tobin lets out a bark of laughter and walks back over to me with a pair of soccer shorts in hand. She reaches the bed and throws them at my face. 

"Wow," I say from under the shorts, "you're such a good girlfriend." I tease. 

Tobin sits back on the bed. "Ooh girlfriend...I like the sound of that." She says. "Here I'll cover my eyes under the blanket and you can change." 

I laugh. "Tobs there's no reason to cover your eyes, it's just my pants. Plus, we've been friends for a while now and we're together now." I remind her. I get up from my spot on the bed and change my pants. 

"I know, but still I want to respect you."  Tobin's muffled voice travels from under the blanket. 

I smile and climb back into bed next to Tobin. 

"You good?" Tobin asks as she slowly pulls the cover down to reveal her face. 

"I'm perfect." I grin as I settle into the bed.

Tobin turns the lamp off on the bedside table and relaxes back into the bed. After a few moments of silence, I feel her turn over and face me. All of a sudden I feel two arms grasp my waist and pull me close. I grin and snuggle deeper into Tobin. 

"Goodnight Tobs." I say.

"Night Lex." Tobin replies. 

I smile and close my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! I wanted to make this as good as possible and I hope I did just that. Let me know what you think in the comments and also what you would like to see :)


	13. What About The First Date?

I woke up the next morning to Allie barging in the room and yelling,"Harry! Harry! You need to get up! They're coming to check on us and you know Alex can't be here!" And she runs back out the door. 

I feel myself still in the embrace of Tobin and I sink in deeper into it if that's even possible. After a few moments I twist myself to face Tobin and I see that she's still sleeping, despite Allie barging in and yelling moments before. I chuckle and lift my finger to delicately trace her facial features. Tobin opens her eyes after a few moments of me doing so and gives me a lazy smile, it's not her full smile but it still makes my heart race. 

"Good morning." Tobin says softly, cuddling into me. 

"Morning." I reply, leaning down to give her a peck with a surge of confidence from waking up next to her. 

As I close my eyes and lean down slowly my heart beats in anticipation. This is our first kiss. As I go lower I expect to be met with Tobin's lips, but instead I kiss the palm of her hand. I open my eyes and look up to see Tobin giving me an amused smile. Tobin chuckles and removes her hand that was in between us before she says,"Morning breath babe. And plus, we haven't had our first date as a couple and that's when I'll kiss you." Tobin laughs and jumps out of the bed to the restroom. I groan and flop back on the bed. 

"And when is that supposed to be?" I yell out to the bathroom door. 

I hear shuffling in the restroom before Tobin calls out,"Alex?" 

I push up onto my hands. "Yes?" I ask. 

Tobin takes a dramatic long pause before saying,"Will you-" I swing up from the bed and yell towards the bathroom,"Tobin I swear to God if you're asking me on a date from the bathroom-" and am cut off when I hear Tobin laughter come from the other side of the door. "Chill Lex! I was just going to ask if you can bring me my bag!" 

I stop my pacing and look towards the door. "Oh. Okay." I grab the bag and stand in front of the bathroom door. Tobin opens it a tiny bit before sticking her arm out and reaching for the bag. I decide to mess with her and keep it our of her reach. I placed it where she would feel it and then quickly retract it back. After a couple times Tobin was getting fed up with it. 

"Alex."

"Lex just give it here." 

"Aaaaalex stop being so immature." 

"Al seriously I need to change."

"Ask me on a date." I say confidently. 

I see Tobin's arm freeze at my sudden question. "What?" I hear Tobin's confused voice from the other side of the door. 

"I said, ask me on a date." I repeat louder. Tobin retracts her arm back inside and I hear her scratch her neck, which she only does when she's nervous. "Uh-n-now?" Tobin stumbles. 

I let out a bark of laughter. "Tobin are you seriously nervous to ask your girlfriend out on a date?" I tease her. 

"What? No! It's just you just told me that you didn't want to be asked from the bathroom." Tobin says with confusion laced in her voice.

"Aha! So you were going to ask me out from the bathroom!" I yell out to the door

"W-what? That's not what I said!" Tobin tells me through the opening of the door.

"Well you implied it." I say back with my hand on my hips and still holding onto Tobin's bag. 

"That's not wha-" Tobin starts but I cut her off by saying,"I'm still waiting to be asked..." I say in a teasing voice. After a couple moments of silence the door swings open unexpectedly and startles me. Tobin is standing in the doorway, shirtless, and it takes my breath away. 

"Alex, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" She asks with a smirk on her face. 

"I-uh-" I stumble as I stare at her, entranced. 

"Alex are you seriously nervous to answer your girlfriend who's asking you on a date?" Tobin says, giving me a smirk making her look 10x hotter. 

"Uh-I-that's not fair! Your using your body against me!" I say pointing my finger at her. My eyes flicker to her abs and quickly back into her eyes again.

Tobin laughs. "Will you go on a date with me?" She asks again, stepping forward to me.

"Y-yes you dork." I stumble out finally. 

Tobin grins and walks over to me and pulls me into a big hug. We stay there for a moment. I'm a little taller than Tobin so she reaches and gives me a long kiss on the forehead that makes me shudder. I close my eyes at the contact and wish for this moment to never end.

Unfortunately it does end. There's a knock on the hotel door and a voice calls out,"Tobin! It's Mark! Can I come in to talk about last night?" He asks. Tobin and I jump apart. 

"You can't be here!" Tobin whispers to me frantically. 

"I know!" I whisper back, looking for a place to hide. 

"Uh sure thing coach! Give me just a sec!" Tobin yells back out. After receiving a "okay" from Mark she looks over to me with frantic eyes. 

"What are we going to do?" I ask her. I see Tobin's eyes scanning the room and land on a door. 

"Oh no," I start, "you are not stuffing me in a closet." I finish, giving Tobin a glare. 

Tobin looks at me helplessly. "Why can't I just hide in the bathroom?" I whisper harshly. 

"I can't risk that! What if Mark needs to use it?!" Tobin whispers back. 

"Why would your coach use your restroom? Isn't that illegal?!" I say. 

Tobin gives me a look and I stare into her brown eyes. Next thing I know, she's pulling off the puppy face. 

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! Ughhh you're lucky you're cute and I like you. Go ahead stuff me in the damn closet." I say, giving into her puppy dog look immediately. Tobin gives me a smile and practically drags me to the closet door. 

"Thank you so much Al! I'm sorry, I promise I'll make up for stuffing you in here!" Tobin whispers to me when I make my way into the cramped space.

"Yeah, yeah you better." I say giving her a sly smile while I position myself to fit in the small place. Tobin gives me a kiss on the cheek and closes the door. I feel the warmth of her lips still on my cheek as she opens the door and greets her coach inside.

I press my ear close to the door to try and make out some of the conversation. 

"Listen Tobin, you already know why I'm here." Mark says.

Tobin doesn't answer for a moment and I'm pretty sure it's because she's scratching the back of her neck in nervousness (again). "Yeah I might have an idea." Tobin says awkwardly. 

I hear Mark chuckle a little before saying,"I really don't know what to say. I never thought you would be the first red carded." 

"Neither did I," Tobin sighs before continuing,"I just let my emotions get the best of me that game." 

"Was it the crowd? Because if it was-Tobin you play nationally, you should be used to rowdy crowds." Mark explains. 

I can picture Tobin shaking her head in disagreement. "No it wasn't the crowd. I had some personal issues that were affecting me at the time." She answers smoothly.

I let out a small gasp. Was she talking about my wedding? Well...my almost wedding? I had my suspicions, but hearing how it had actually affected her made me feel guilty. If I would've just done what I wanted in the first place instead of being afraid, Tobin would never had to be upset about the thought of my wedding.

I hear someone shuffle around the room. "I see. Is this...issue...going to affect you in the future again?" Mark asks. 

I hear Tobin clear her throat. "No sir. Definitely not anymore." She states strongly. And if I'm not mistaken, I sense she's smiling. 

I hear someone clap their hands together. "Well good. I was a bit worried there. Obviously with that red card you won't be able to play in the game against Seattle, which will be a bummer." Mark's voice is getting louder, which can mean that they are walking towards the door. 

"I know. I take full responsibility for my mistake. It won't happen again and I feel horrible that I let the team down. I should have been a better captain and I should have never let those emotions bother me on the field and interfere with my playing." Tobin says sadly. 

At the tone of her voice I wanted to jump out of the closet and comfort her. Unfortunately, I couldn't and had to restrain myself from doing so. 

I hear Mark sigh. From a small crack in the doorway of my hiding spot I was able to make out Tobin and him standing at the hotel door. Mark had is hand on the handle, signaling that he was about to leave. "I know it won't happen again. And Tobin, we're only human. We make mistakes and we learn from them. I have no doubt that you will bounce back from this. And you didn't let the team down, believe it or not, the team was inspired by your passion and made sure they held the game the rest of the way to get that point. You're growing as a player, developing into a bigger role and I know your going to make mistakes along the way. You're an amazing player and an even better captain. Don't forget that." Mark finishes.

My heart warms at his response, because it was exactly what I wanted to tell Tobin. And I'm glad that he was able to ease her mind about the situation. I see the two share a hug before Mark leaves the room. Tobin sits on the edge of one of the beds and puts her face in her hands. Hesitantly, I creak open the closet door slowly and walk over to her. 

"Hey," I say as I it down next to her on the bed,"You know he's right." I mumble into her ear as I start running circles on her back. 

Tobin relaxes into my touch. "I know, I'm just scared that I disappointed the fans...my fans." Tobin whispers through her hands. 

"Don't be. They'll understand. They know that your growing into your game, they know that this is all new for you. They know that your human and that your bound to make mistakes, just like Mark said. The best thing you can do, is just bounce back from this." I tell her softly. 

Tobin picks her head out from her hands and leans on my shoulder. I kiss her cheek and we just stay there cuddled up until Tobin's phone dings. 

"It's probably the trainer telling us we have the recovery session soon." Tobin mumbles. 

I shiver once I feel Tobin's breath on my neck from her head cuddling up on my shoulder. "Y-yeah." I stutter. 

Tobin gets up and immediately I feel the cold. I watch as Tobin checks her phone. "Yupp. I've got to go," She says sadly,"I'll be back in about 2 hours though and maybe we can get some lunch before we leave back to Portland?" Tobin asks. 

I nod. "Sounds good. I'll call Kelley and catch her up on things. Plus, I can tell her to come pick me up." I laugh. 

Tobin shakes her head. "Man, you and Kelley? That's a bad combo right there." 

I gasp and grab the pillow and chuck it at her. "Shut up!" I yell playfully as I watch the pillow hit her in the stomach.

Tobin laughs and makes her way to me She gives me another kiss on the forehead and whispers,"Thank you." I know she's thanking me for comforting her, and it makes me happy that I was able to help her in some way. 

I smile at her and watch her get ready to leave. "Bye Lex. See you in a bit." Tobin says as she walks to the door. 

"Bye Tobs." I say as I give a slight wave. 

|

30 minutes of just chilling in Tobin's room after she left I decide to go out and get some coffee. After walking around the town for a little bit I end up back in the coffee place from yesterday. I order myself a cup and sit down at a table. It seemed like a good time to call Kelley and update. 

"Helloooo?" Kelley answers on the second ring.

"Hey Kel, it's me Alex." I say into the phone.

Kelley laughs. "Yes Alex I know it's you, there's this thing called caller ID now." Kel says sarcastically.

I chuckle. "Right, right. I just wanted to give you a call and catch you up."

I hear a squeal from the other end of the phone. "Ooooh yes! Please do share! Is talex a thing now?!" Kelley asks eagerly. 

My face etched in confusion. "What the heck is a talex?" 

Kelley sighs. "Oh Alex, Alex, Alex...sweet innocent Alex; Talex is yours and Tobin's ship name." 

"Mine and Tobin's ship what?" I ask.

"Alex plus Tobin equals Talex, duhh." Kelley explains like its the most obvious thing in the world. 

"O-kay. Anyways...yes, 'talex' is a thing." I say with a smile. 

"Whoop whoop!" Cheers Kelley. "It's about time! Honestly, if you would've gone and got married I was going to pull one of those cheesy stunts at the wedding and object. Luckily you got your shit together in time." 

"Gee thanks Kel." I say sarcastically into the phone. 

"Omg I can't wait to tell Syd!" Kelley exclaims into the phone. 

"Wait," I say confused,"How do you know Sydney?" 

"Giiiiirl, me and Syd became best buds a looong time ago. We bonded over how oblivious you and Tobin were." Kelley says exasperated. 

I chuckle. "I'm not surprised." I say, taking a sip of my coffee. 

"So, give me the details! How'd you confess?" Kelley asks, and I can almost imagine her jumping from excitement. "You know what-No!" Kelley exclaims, "I'll get it out of Tobito when she comes back." I laugh and agree. After chatting for a couple minutes about the game yesterday, Hope, and Washington I asked Kelley if she could come pick me up. 

"Sure thing mamacita! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Kelley says. I thank her and say my goodbyes before getting up and starting my walk back to the hotel. When I got there, I realized that I had no way back into the hotel. I look inside my purse frantically for my phone to try and get a hold of Tobin when something catches my eye. There's a key card with a bright orange sticky note. On it was written, 

I figured you'd probably go out and explore so I game you my key. Don't get lost out there, I just got you ;)

Love, Tobs 

I grin and make my way happily to the hotel room. Once I got in I immediately buried myself into the Tobin-smelled-sheets and took a peaceful nap.

| 

I feel kisses all over my face during my nap. I lazily open my eyes and smile when I see Tobin leaning over me giving me a grin. 

"Hi." I say, my voice a little more raspier than usual due to the nap.

"Hey sleepy head," Tobin says as she plops down next to me and cuddles me. "I was thinking about having some food later? We can go out and eat something." Tobin mumbles into my neck. I shiver and nod. "Sounds great. But first," I say as I turn around and place my head on her neck,"We sleep." 

Tobin sighs. "No complaints here." She replies and we both fall asleep.

|

After about 30 minutes I wake up to Tobin's stomach growling against my back. 

I groggily laugh and look over to Tobin and see that she's perfectly sleeping. "Tobs," I whisper as I slightly shake her shoulder, "Wake up babe lets go get something to eat."

"Mmmm no not yet." Tobin mumbles into my neck as she pulls me closer in to her.

"Tobin," I say as I laugh, "we need to get food. You're stomach is growling." I point out.

"Mmmm it just does that." Tobin replies sleepily.

I chuckle. "It does that because you're hungry and you need food. Now, get up." I say pulling myself, albeit a little reluctantly, away from Tobin. She groans dramatically and opens only one eye to see me standing up with my hands on my hips giving her a pointed look. "Ugh fine." She says as she gets up from the bed. I give a kiss on the cheek which earns me a grin from her and once she's ready, we walk out to eat. 

|

"So," Tobin starts as she takes a bite out of her burrito, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what made you come all the way to Washington to see me?" She asks. After walking around for about 15 minutes debating on which restaurant to eat at, we just decided to eat at a small restaurant called Danny's Diner. Tobin ordered a chicken and bean burrito while I had the cheeseburger. 

I swallow my bite if cheeseburger and take a sip of my coke before answering. "Funny story actually," I chuckle, "After I...you know...rejected you, I realized that my heart really didn't belong to Servando. When I didn't see you that much for that-I don't know-week? I felt empty. I felt like I was missing something. I've never felt that way when Servando and I were apart. Honestly, I felt better when Servando and I weren't together. But with you and I being distant, I felt like my day hadn't been completed without seeing you. And then, that day when I saw you in the hallway before you left to Washington and I was going to the dress boutique I saw that we both weren't happy with the arrangement, and I thought, 'why am doing this to us...to myself?'. When I was at the salon with Syd later that day and she made me realized that you were the only one I want," I paused. 

Tobin smiles and says,"Dang, I might have to thank Syd for that." And takes a sip of her water. "Shut up!" I whine before slapping her on her arm. Tobin fakes pain. "Ow, woman! Stop hitting me." I roll my eyes and continue on with my story. "Anyways, I realized I wanted and needed you-" "Aww you needed me?" Tobin interrupts with a cheeky smile and wink. I ignore her and keep talking. "So later that evening I went to yours and Kelley's apartment and there was a girl there-" "A girl? What girl?" I sigh, "I'm about to tell you Tobin, damn." Tobin blushes. "Oh right. Okay...go on." I smirk and pick back on where I left off, "I asked her what she was doing and she said you were her date to my wedding-" "What? I didn't have a date to your wedding?" Tobin tells me. I roll my eyes again. "Well I know that now. But before I didn't, and I got jealous. Turns out it was your crazy ex girlfriend Skyscraper or something like that-" "Oh, Skyler! I remember her!" Tobin exclaims. I look at her and give her a glare. Tobin gulps. "I-I remember her being really crazy and definitely not being as pretty as you." She adds. 

I nod in agreement and continue on. "Aaaaaanyways, Kelley came out and revealed to me who she was and after she left I realized that I was scared. When she lied saying she was your date, I got scared because I realized that by rejecting you I was letting an amazing, beautiful person like you out into the open. And that anyone could come in and sweep you off your feet and I would loose you forever. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to be with you. I didn't want you to be with anyone else. I got angry at the image of you being with someone else. I realized that I was stupid for letting go of the one thing that made me truly happy. So I made Kelley drive me over here so that I could see you and be with you." I finish off. 

I look up and see Tobin looking at me with her beautiful, kind eyes. I give her a shy smile and she leans over and grasps my hands in hers. "I'm glad we're together now Alex," She says softly, "I'm glad we're both happy now. Together." 

We hold each other's gazes for what seems like hours. My heart nearly jumps from my chest when I see Tobin close her eyes and start to lean in. My brain is going crazy with thoughts. 

'Oh my gosh is she going to kiss me?' I think to myself. 'Is this actually happening? Is Tobin Heath actually going to kiss me?' I hold my breath and close my eyes and lean closer to her too. 'Wait,' I think, 'Didn't she want to wait till the first date?' 

All the thoughts that were going through my head are gone once Tobin and I's lips touch. I can feel my heart rate increase and I can taste the cherry Chapstick she uses. My body is covered in goosebumps from the contact and I never wanted it to end. I lean more towards her to deepen the kiss. My body is on fire right now and I'm in total bliss. 

Eventually, we have to break apart due to lack of air. 

"Wow." I say dreamily. My body still not recovered from the kiss. 

Tobin nods slowly. "That was...amazing." She says, giving me a big smile, the biggest yet. 

I grin back and I feel my cheeks start to hurt but I don't care- I just kissed Tobin Heath! 

Tobin has a slight blush on her face, and I feel the heat on my face too. "So, not that I'm complaining or anything," I say, repeating her question from earlier, "I thought you wanted to wait until our first date to kiss?" I ask with a teasing voice. Tobin laughs. "Yeah...I just couldn't resist. I felt like it was the right moment. Plus, it was the best thing ever so I don't regret it one bit." She says cheekily. 

"Neither do I." I say in agreement. 

We both are pretty much done with our food so we pick up and head back to the hotel. On our way over there, I answer Tobin's question about how I found her here and stuff. I told her about Josh, and Ali, and how I witnessed her ejection and red card. Tobin got embarrassed again about that moment and I reassured her again. Eventually we made it back to the hotel and we hung out in her hotel room. 

"I'm going to call Kelley and see if she's almost here." I tell Tobin as I get up from our cuddling position on the couch we got into when we started watching TV. Tobin nods her head okay and I grab my phone. 

"Hey Alex!" Kelley says cheerfully into he phone.

"Hey Kel!" I greet into the phone. "I was just wondering if your still going to be a while?" I asked her. I could faintly hear Taylor Swift's "I Knew You Trouble" playing in the background. 

"Nope! I'm about 30 minutes away." Kelley informs me. 

"Okay sweet! Thanks again Kel." I say. 

"No problemo Alex. It's what's friends are for. Oh and by the way, on the way back your telling me all about yours and Tobin's kiss." She says teasingly into the phone.

My eyes widen. "W-what? How did you know?" I ask. 

Kelley laughs. "I didn't, lucky guess!" She says. "But in all seriousness, I can practically feel the smile and happiness coming off of you right now, and that can only mean one thing. Well, two things if you count sex, but I know Tobito wouldn't do that to you just yet." 

"Kelley!" I exclaim into the phone. My face getting hot at the thought of Tobin and I doing...it. 

Kelley bursts out in laugher. "You're so innocent Al. Anyways, I'll give you a call when I'm here. Have fun with your girl until then." I still hear her laughing as she hangs up the phone.

I walk back over to Tobin and plop down on her. 

"Kelley almost here?" She asks. 

"Yeah. About 30 minutes away." I say absentmindedly while playing with Tobin's fingers that was holding my hand. 

"So when are we going on this date?" I ask Tobin. 

Tobin pretends to fall asleep and snores. "Tobin!" I exclaim. 

Tobin laughs and "wakes up" and pulls me into a hug. "Hmm I'm not sure. Sunday?" She asks. 

I nod eagerly. "Sunday sounds good. But on one condition." Tobin looks at me curiously. "What is it?" She asks. 

I give her a smile. "I get to plan part of the date." I say. Tobin raises her eyebrows at me. "What do you mean?" 

I clear my throat. "What I mean is, I don't want it to be just a date. I want it to be a date day." I explain proudly. 

Tobin nods her head slowly. "O-kay. So how is this going to work?" She asks. 

"Well, I'll plan the beginning the beginning of the day, so basically the morning and half the afternoon. And you plan the rest of the day so, the second half of the afternoon and the night." I say. 

"Alright, that sounds cool." Tobin smiles up at me. "But why?" 

I cuddle closer into her. "Because I want to be apart of this relationship too." I explain giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"You're too cute." She says. "Now c'mon, let's see if we can sneak in an episode of The Office while Kelley gets here." Tobin says, giving me a quick peck in the lips. 

I grin at the action and turn my head to face the TV. I couldn't wait until Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I felt really bad about taking forever to upload the last chapter so I wanted to get this out to you as soon as I could. Plus, a lot of you were asking about a kiss so I hope I met your expectations this chapter :) next one will be the date day! Let me know what you think so far


	14. Important A/N

A new chapter is on its way for this story! I promise it was never my intention to leave y'all hanging this long! A lot of stuff came up with school and marching band and soccer so I unfortunately had to put a pause on my writing for a while. But I'm back and working on the next chapter which WILL BE UP BY NEW YEARS OR SOONER! I hope you guys aren't too mad at me, and you continue to read this story...


	15. Date pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) holidays and Happy New Year!! Like promised, here's part on of their date! Next one should be posted soon!

"So...you excited for the date tomorrow?" Sydney asks through the phone. 

I roll my eyes. "That's the understatement of the year." 

Sydney laughs. "Well I'm just making sure! I mean, you did call of your WEDDING for this chick." 

"Yes, Syd, I'm very aware of that thank you." I say sarcastically into the phone. I flop onto my bed and switch on the tv.

"Speaking of calling off your wedding, how'd your parents take it?" She asks. I can hear her filing her nails. 

"Well they were shocked of course," I started off. "But once I told them how I caught him cheating on me they understood why I did it." 

"Well that's good that they supported you. Does that mean they don't know about Tobin? Since, ya know, you only told them about the asshole." 

I chuckle. "Yeah i didn't mention Tobin. Not yet at least, I wanted to tell them in person, with her."

"Oooh taking her to meet the folks already, huh?" Syd teases through the phone. 

I groan, "No Syd, I don't want to rush anything. I want to do this right. I was just talking about the future." 

Sydney laughs,"Oooh so there's a future with Tobin?" 

I roll my eyes again, "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have decided to call off my wedding for just anybody, Syd, of course I see a future with Tobin." 

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing ya. I'm happy for you Al. I can tell she makes you happy." Sydney states.

I smile at the thought of Tobin. "Yeah, yeah she does."

There's brief silence between us before Sydney says, "Alright you love sick puppy, go to bed and get your beauty rest. You got a long date day tomorrow!" 

I laugh into the phone at her excitement for my love life. "Okay then! I guess I'll call you after and let you know how it goes?" I ask questioningly.

"You better!" She exclaims into the phone. 

I chuckle, "Alright then, I'll talk to you later. Goodnight Syd."

I hear Sydney fight off a yawn. "Night Al." 

I hang up the phone and set it to charge on my nightstand and snuggle into my covers. As I'm about to turn off the light, my phone dings with a text notification. 

I look over and see that it's from Tobin. My heart flutters as I read the text:

From: Tobs (My Girl)

Tomorrow :)

I grin as I type a response:

To: Tobs (My Girl)

Tomorrow :) Be ready at 10:00! x 

|

I wake up the next morning at around 8:30. I groan and curse myself for waking up this early, but then I remember why. A smile immediately makes its way into my face. I get up and make my way to the bathroom with a spring in my step. 

After freshening up I go back to my room to get my phone. I look at it and see that I have another text from Tobin.

From: Tobs (My Girl)

Dress code???

I smile as I type back: 

To: Tobs (My Girl)

Athletic wear

I grin as I imagine her confused face at my choice of wardrobe. I pull on some Nike shorts and a t shirt along with some Nike free run shoes. I put on some light makeup and perfume. I looked at the time and saw that I have 30 minutes until I "pick up" Tobin. 

I turn on the T.V and relax until it's 10:00. My stomach is in flurries still at the thought of spending today with Tobin. 

|

After 30 painfully slow minutes, I get up and make my way next door. I knock on the apartment door and wait patiently for Tobin to open it. I see the knob turn and my heart beats in anticipation. 

"Well no need to look so disappointed Al, geez. Come in, Tobin is still getting ready." Kelley says as she opens the door. 

I nod and walk in behind her. "She probably just wants to make a grand entrance," Kelley says teasingly as I sit down on the couch. 

"That's not true!" I hear Tobin faintly from the other side of the house. Kelley lets out a snort and sits at one of the bar stools by the counter and I laugh . She continues to eat her cereal, and I freak out at the sight.

"Wait!" I yell out suddenly, startling Kelley and making her drop her spoon. "Tobin didn't eat breakfast did she?" I ask hesitantly. Kelley gives me a glare. "No, I don't think so. That better not have been why you yelled and scared me for, Morgan, or we're going to have issues." 

I laugh nervously, "No, no of course not," One thing I don't want to do, is get on Tobin's best friend's bad side. "I also wanted to tell you how nice you look today." 

Kelley narrows her eyes at me. "I know you're lying, but I'll take it." 

I give a weak smile and sit back awkwardly on the couch. 

"I'm only being this way because you're taking my best friend on a date," Kelley says suddenly. I chuckle at Kelley's attempt at being stern. "Okay Kelley," 

"I'm serious Al, I know we're buddies and all, but if you break her heart again I'll break your toes." I stop laughing and see that Kelley is, in fact, being serious. 

I gulp, "I won't." 

Kelley gives me a grin. "Sweet! Because I actually like you and I'd hate to ruin our friendship by breaking all your toes!" She gets up from her spot at the counter and skips over to the couch where she plops down next to me. "Now, tell me from your point of view how you confessed to Tobito," 

At that moment I hear a voice from the hallway. "Kelley, stop harassing my girlfriend." Tobin says with a smile as she walks into the living room. My heart warms at her calling me her girlfriend.

Kelley scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Just because she's your girlfriend now doesn't mean you have her all to yourself." 

Now it's Tobin's turn to roll her eyes. "That's exactly what it means, right Lex?" 

I nod. "Right." I say with a grin, not wanting to anger my girlfriend before our date. 

Kelley gasps, "I'll remember this Alex!" She says as she narrows her eyes. Tobin laughs, "No you won't you dork." 

I laugh at the quarreling roommates before asking, "Tobin are you ready?" 

Tobin smiles brightly. "Yupp, lets bounce."

Kelley lets out a snort. "No one says that anymore weirdo." 

Tobin chuckles. "You're the weirdo, weirdo." 

"Nuh uh!" Kelley says as she stands up win her arms crossed. 

"Yuh huh!" Tobin counters. "You pour milk before the cereal! Who does that?!" 

I gasp. "Kelley what the hell?" 

Kelley looks offended. "That's perfectly normal, thank you very much." 

"No it's not," Tobin says. 

Kelley rolls her eyes for what seems like the thousandths time. "Whatever, go on date already weirdos you're burning daylight." She says before giving us a smile and walking off to where I assume her room is. 

I watch her leave then turn to Tobin. She's wearing blue Nike running shorts with a white tank top (showing off her amazingly sculpted arms and legs) along with some Nike free run flyknit shoes. Her hair is in a simple pony tail, and she has a little bit of mascara on. 

"You look good," I say giving her a smile. 

I see a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Thanks Lex, you look good too." She tells me.

"I'm wearing a shirt and t shirt, Tobs." I laugh. 

"So?" She says taking a hold of my hand, "you still look like a goddess." 

I laugh, but blush nonetheless at the compliment. "Lets go you dork." I say as I drag her out the door.

|

"Please tell me we're going out to eat before we do anything?" Tobin asks me as we get into my car. 

"And why is that?" I ask teasingly as I put the key in the ignition.

"Because I don't like starting day without breakfast." Tobin says with a pout as she puts on her seatbelt in the passenger seat.

"Oh so you're one of those people," I say with a smile. Tobin nods. "Well, for you're information, we are going to eat." I tell her with a wink. 

"Sweet! Where?" She asks, nearly bouncing in her seat.

I laugh as I pull out of the apartment parking lot and try to remember the way Tobin took me to the restaurant.

"You'll see," I say with a smile. Tobin huffs and settles back into her seat.

"Can I Dj?" She asks as we stop at the first stop light. 

"Sure," I say while shrugging my shoulders. "But you won't have much time really." I respond, knowing how close the cafe is from the last time Tobin took me.

Tobin nods and plugs in her phone in my aux cord. The sound of Taylor Swift's Bad Blood fills my car. Tobin starts to bob her head to the beat. 

"I still can't believe you're a swiftie." I admit as I keep my eyes on the road. 

"And why not?" Tobin asks.

"I dunno," I laugh as I watch her dancing out of the corner of my eye, "you just don't look like you like pop music." 

"I don't really like pop music," Tobin admits as the next song starts to play, "but I do like Taylor Swift." 

"Noted." I say as we continue to sing along to T-Swift.

I see the sign for Carmen's Cafe and know Tobin is going to notice it soon. 

As if she read my mind, Tobin lets out a gasp, which almost nearly scared me to death. "Are we going to Carmen's?" She asks excitedly. 

I nod as I pull into the parking lot. "Yupp," I say with a smile. 

"Yes!" Tobin fist pumps the air and quickly gets out of the car once I parked. 

I laugh at her antics and get out the car as well. I walk along side of her and grab her hand as we go through the doors. 

The cafe is pretty empty, but that's probably because of how early it is. Tobin starts to lead me to a table but I pull back. 

"Nuh uh," I say as I see her confused expression. "Follow me." I say as I pull her towards a pair of doors. 

I look over my shoulder and see Tobin with a confused look on her face. I silently laugh and continue on.

As we walk into the room I hear Tobin's small gasp from behind me. The room is dimly lit, and in the center of it is a table with two chairs. There's a vase with a rose and a candle on the center of it and fairy lights around the room. 

I take a seat and watch as Tobin sits downs across from me, still shocked. 

"W-when did this get here?" She asks.

I chuckle. "Well, I may have visited Carmen and asked for a little favor. I came in yesterday night to decorate." I say with a smile. 

"This is so cool, Lex!" Tobin says with wide eyes, still taking in the scene. "I do feel underdressed though," Tobin says with a smile. 

I let out a bark of laughter. "Don't worry, we aren't." I tell her. She nods and takes me hand from across the table. "This is beautiful, Lex, thank you." 

I blush and tell her, "Anything for you." 

Tobin grins and leans in, I do the same but before we can kiss Carmen comes into the room. 

"Oops! Sorry girlies, didn't realize I was interrupting a moment." She says.

"It's cool Car, we'll have time for that later." Tobin says with a wink. 

I blush and nod. Carmen gives us a smirk. "Alrighty then, what do you say about taking yall's orders?" She asks. 

"I say that's a great idea," Tobin says as her stomach grumbles. I laugh and agree. 

"Okie dokie then, what will you have for today Alex?" She asks me. 

"I'll take the omelet platter with an orange juice, please." 

Carmen takes a couple seconds to write that down before she turns to Tobin. "And for you Tobs?" 

Tobin taps her chin. "Hmm, I think I'll take the pancake platter with a chocolate shake." 

Carmen shakes her head and laughs. "Typical." I laugh and agree.

Tobin grins and shrugs her shoulders. "What can I say?"

Carmen walks away with our orders. I look over at Tobin with a smile. "Aren't you supposed to be eating healthy, Ms. Pro soccer player?" I ask. 

Tobin puts on a thinking face. "Hm, now where have I heard that before?" She asks dramatically.

I let out a breath of laughter and put my hands up in surrender. "You're not exactly denying it." 

Tobin laughs and says, "Cause you're right." 

"Well then why do you keep eating it?" I ask her. 

"Because I loose all sense of judgement when I'm with you." She says cheekily.

I reach across the table and slap her on the arm playfully. "Shut up you dork." I say with a smile on my face.

As we wait for our food Tobin and I make small talk, getting to know each other even better. 

"When did you start playing soccer?" I asked her.

"I was 4 years old and I remember starting in the back of a YMCA." She says with a small smile. 

I picture a baby Tobin kicking around a soccer ball and a grin takes place on my face. 

"Aww how cute," I coo at her. 

"I knew then that soccer was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life." Tobin admits.

"Little baby Tobs knew at 4 years old that she wanted to play soccer forever?" I ask.

Tobin nods. "Yupp. My folks couldn't tear me away from a soccer ball from then on. I sleep, ate, and bathed with a ball." Tobin laughs and shakes her head at the memory. 

I laugh as well and reach across the table to hold her hand. "That's adorable," I tell her. She shrugs her shoulders and gives me a sheepish smile.

"Look!" She says as she peeks over my shoulder, "our food is coming!" 

She lets go of my hand and sets her place up for her food. "Wow," I mutter with a smile on my face, "you left me for food." 

Tobin nearly scarfs down her pancakes. "You hungry?" I asked with a chuckle

"A little," She says with a mouthful of pancake.

I laugh and roll my eyes. "You're a child." 

Tobin laughs after she swallows her food. "Yes, but you're dating this child," she points out.

After a couple a minutes of eating Tobin looks up at me and asks, "How is momma Morgan?" 

Tobin's at my house more than she really is at hers. So, naturally she's always there when my mother and I Skype. She's gotten quite close to her, and my mom absolutely adores Tobin.

I laugh and wipe my mouth with a napkin. "I can't believe you call her that." 

"What? She loves it!" Tobin laughs.  
"I've been told I'm quite the charmer." 

"Oh trust me I know," I say. "Lets she if she'll still think of you the same way when we tell her we're dating." 

Tobin gulps. "I-I'm sure it'll be fine..."

I laugh at her nervousness. "I'm just joking, she'll probably love you even more." I tell her, hoping to ease her a bit. 

It works and I see a slight smile on her face. "She's doing good though," I continue, "my dad and her just got back from their vacay in Costa Rica." 

Tobin nods. "'Nice place." 

"Yeah, they've sent me a bunch of pics. It's beautiful there." We both take bits of our food again. "You know," I start once swallow my food. I look down and move my food around my plate with my fork (a habit that I have when I'm nervous about talking ), "we should go there too. Together. You know, in the future and stuff." 

Tobin takes my hand from across the table. "That would be amazing." She says as she gives me a great big smile. 

|

"So where to now Morgan?" Tobin asks me as we walk to my car, our hands linked together as she swings our arms.

"I got one more thing for us to do." I tell Tobin. 

After eating at Carmen's we strolled down the shopping lanes for a bit and grabbed some ice cream. I tried telling Tobin that she just had a chocolate shake, but she claims that the two are "different". It was nice to walk around and hold hands. People stared, but I'm not sure if it's because they recognized Tobin, or if they were shocked at our relationship. Either way, Tobin didn't seemed to notice. In fact, the more time we spent walking around, the closer and closer we got. Her arm was wrapped around my waist by the end of our stroll and she even gave me a few pecks on the lips throughout the trip. I felt as if I was on Cloud 9.

I talked to Kelley about the date and she basically told me that Tobin likes to do fun, daring activities. Now, I'm not usually the type of person for that stuff, but I think I found an activity we could both enjoy.

As I'm driving to our next scene, Tobin takes my hand as it rests on the center console. "So what are we going to do after this?" She asks as she starts to run her thumb in circles on the back of my hand. 

"Umm," I start but falter a bit as my mind goes into overdrive at the feeling of Tobin running my hand. "I was thinking we could just head back to the apartments and chill for a bit before you're part of the day. You know, give us a little bit of a break?" 

I see Tobin nod out of the corner of my eye. "Okay, yeah, that sounds good. Can we go to your place?" 

"Yeah sure," I say laughing.

"What's funny?" She asks with a confused face.

"It's just that we always end up at my place instead of yours, even though they're right next door." I point out. 

Tobin's eyebrows furrow together. "Is that a pro-"

"And before you finish that question," I say, already knowing what she was going to ask,"it's not a problem. I was just curious as to why. I love having you there, Tobin." 

Tobin reaches over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I dunno," she says as she settles back into her seat, our hands still connected. "It feels more real there I guess? It's just that when we're at my place Kelley's always there and stuff, which is cool and all, but it doesn't really give us privacy. It feels like I'm just hanging out with my buds. But, when I'm at your house and it's just you and me, it feels more...intimate." 

I nod my head in understanding. "Oh! Look! We're here!" I say as I pull into the complex's parking lot. 

"Oh my gosh Lex is this what we're doing? I haven't rock climbed in forever!" Tobin says in excitement as she reads the sign.

"Yupp!" I say proudly at her reaction. "And they even added indoor skydiving, which we're also doing!" 

Tobin fist pumps the air, again."Lets go then!" 

Tobin speed walks to the front doors, while I trail closely behind listening to her excitement mumbles.

"This is going to be so sick." She says as we enter. "I'm glad we're going to do this together!" She tells me as she turns around and brings me into hug. 

I smile into her neck and feel a smile make it's way into my face. "Me too," I mumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the long hiatus but I'm back now! Let me know what you think & what you would like to see!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just the prologue :) let me know if you want me to continue or anything you'll like to see in uncoming chapters!


End file.
